An Unknown Friend
by Emerald Lockett
Summary: What happens when me and my friends are trapped in the Naruto world? Well, a whole bunch of chaos. I'm not very good at summeries seeing as how this is my first story, so just read and find out. I promise you'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:I don't own any Naruto characters...exept for any that I decide to make up in the future.(Spout's random things while eating a REALLY big bowl of Icecream)**_

_**I am Me! I have never really blushed, so it's going to be fun typing this. I really like all of Naruto characters, especially Gaara...So I am going to put myself in the story under a false name along with my friends!**_

_**Okay, Time to know what the different font's mean:**_

_Thought's\Flashback's\Dreams_

Regular Writing

_**Disclaimer's, random thing's, definitions, titles, ect...**_

Okay, I copyed this from one of my favorite authors webpage, Foxtriller.

A case of kiss and a slap:  
-----------------------------------------------  
Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata are traveling in a train.

The train goes through a tunnel and it gets completely dark.

Suddenly there is a kissing sound and then a slap!

The train comes out of the tunnel. The girls and Naruto are sitting there looking perplexed.

Sasuke is bent over holding his face, which is red from an apparent  
slap. All of them remain diplomatic and nobody says anything.

Hinata is thinking:  
These Uchihas are all crazy after Sakura. Sasuke must have tried to  
kiss her in the tunnel. Very proper that she slapped him.

Sakura is thinking:  
Sasuke must have tried to kiss me but kissed Hinata instead and got slapped.

Sasuke is thinking:  
Damn it. Naruto must have tried to kiss Sakura. She might have  
thought it was me and slapped me.

Naruto is thinking:  
If this train goes through another tunnel I will make another kissing  
sound and slap Sasuke again.

**An Unknown Friend: Prologue**

"Christine... are you okay?"

My friends Allie, Tokiko, and Trinity were looking at me. I was doing the usual every day things, saying random words, making stupid faces, saying weird things at times where they have absolutely nothing to do with the topic, the works.

I yelled the first thing that came to mind. "POPCORN!!"

"Yup, I would say that she's okay, wouldn't you think Tokiko?" Trinity looked over to Tokiko. Tokiko was reading her book, Buso Renkin. Tokiko looked nothing like the Tokiko in her book...I think. She has shoulder length brown hair, glasses, green eye's, with her left eye having little specks of red in it. Her face is like a normal persons, round, but not to round. Her skin is really tanned compared to mine, she actually has a minor tan...just enough to put healthy coloring in her skin, a little on the chubby side...not really. She is the perfect weight for her hiegth. She is wearing a black shirt that has Kyo from FRUITS BASKET in his orange kitty form, light blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. Her hair is covering her face, for she is looking down while reading.

"..." _Tokiko must be really into the book if she didn't hear what Trinity said... usually, she joins in at making fun of how stupid I can act like when I'm really bored _I thought.

" Christine, I can't believe how stupid you are, letting Tokiko take over your story like that!" Allie said. Allie is a please forgive me Allie creepy Christian. She has long blonde hair, that starts out black, that reaches almost half way down her back. Her white shirt has a picture of a guitar on it, with words that say 'ROCK PRINCESS' on it. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that are a little faded at the knee's, a pair of black flip-flop's with beautiful blue gems on the top you know, the part that that covers a little bit of your foot to help the flip-flop stay on. She is wearing a bright pink hair band on the top of her head you know, like the way Sakura wears her forehead protector She's about 5 foot 7 inches... I think. I am 5 foot 3 inches, so a lot of people are taller than me. She was 120 pounds, not bad considering that she hadn't started her yearly"my father is making me lose weight for the beauty contest where I have to weigh 100 pounds or else I can't enter, so I have to eat nothing but healthy things and work out that way I stay in shape" "dilemma" yet. I kind of feel sorry for Allie. Her father has raised her to be a 'perfect' child. She thinks that if you have a tattoo, then you are going to Hell.

"Allie, the only reason you are mad at Tokiko is because she made fun of you in my story. I actually like reading what she writes because she is a really good author. Besides, she only wrote it because you were making a big deal over gays..."

" Well I'm S-O-R-R-Y that gay people are unnatural!"

"You were upset because in my story, after I spiked the cotton candy smirks you and Sakura force fed it to Sasuke to find out who Sasuke liked more. But it backfired and he told us that he was in love with Ripred..."

"Who is a giant, male rat!"

"...Then you went on a crazy rampage about how gays are unnatural. And after I gave some to Itachi, you thought that he was talking to you when he said that you were pretty, then ran past you to Ares and said "...but you knew that, right?"

"Ares is a giant, male bat!!"

"So we made Sasuke and Naruto make out.Then you wanted us to kill you off so I made Tokiko kill you..."

"Then you turned out making it into a plot to find a way to get me out of the story!"

"Will you two please stop fighting?" We looked over at Trinity.Tokiko had stopped reading to listen to us argue and was now making Trinity's hair "floofy" as they call it. Trinity is about the size of a freshman. She has a thick build, green eye's with freckles on her face. Unlike me, Allie, and Tokiko, she doesn't have glasses. Her light brown hair comes even with her face. Her t-shirt is light blue. Her jeans are a middle blue, not dark blue like Allie's and not light blue like Tokiko's. She is defiantly taller than Allie by a good 6 inches. She loves all sort of anime\manga. Her bedroom walls are covered with anime pictures that she printed off the Internet. That is probably the only thing we all have in common.. we all like anime.

"POPCORN!!!!!" I yelled. Everyone just stared at me.

"Can't you stop being stupid,I mean, we've known you since you started Junior High. I know that nobody can be as stupid as you are, so why do you even _pretend_ to be stupid??" Tokiko said. Tokiko might actually be the only sane person in our little group. She actually keeps us from going to far when we fight...except when she and Allie start fighting, then I am the one stuck trying to keep them from killing each other.

"I don't really know Tokiko. I guess that it is just a defense mechanism. I hardly get teased at all because I act like I am not even worth teasing..." I couldn't help but feel a little sad.

"Hey, Alco!" someone yelled at me. We where in the gym, sitting on the bleachers. It was after lunch so we got a little free time to sit in the gym and talk to our friends before 4th hour resumed. All the Junior High kids were in there.

"Oh no... it's them..." I muttered. They are a certain group of Eigth grade boys who think that I buy my shoes at Alco.

"I'm go-in' down to Alco... du-na-du-na...to buy some three dollar shoes...du-na-du-na... headin' down to Alco to buy some, three dollar shooooooooes!"

"Could you please stop singing that. You have been calling me Alco since I was in the 6th grade. It's really annoying!"

"Well, you came to the 6th grade last year, and this year I graduate, soooo...no."

"I think that you are being-" began Allie

"...an immature child. Yeah we know Allie. You say that every time he and Christine fight." Tokiko said. You could tell that she was getting bored.

"..." Allie is always being interrupted by Tokiko. So, she decided to, openly, glare at her.

" Why is almost everyone fighting with each other except me..." muttered Trinity.

" Because you are a 6th grader. You are not even worth fighting with..."

"Jordan...shut up." Allie said.

"Fine." As he walked off, I quietly stuck a sign on his back. 'PUT ME IN JAIL, I LOOK LIKE BRITTANY SPEARS" It read.

" I hope he doesn't find out that you put it on his back." Allie said. I just shrugged my shoulders and sat back down. I grabbed my note book and started writing. I was planing on having Allie come back into my story by making it so that Tokiko only killed one of the evil clones Allie had made because she wanted to make the world a better place...kinda creepy right? Not only that, but we were trapped in my younger sisters brain, Ginger.

-"Hey, you know what would be cool..." I said .

"No, what?" Tokiko gave me one of those looks that said "you're about to say something stupid, aren't you?"

"If we could go to the world of Naruto!" Everyone just stared at me but I didn't notice, I was too busy thinking about what I would do if I was in the world of Naruto...

_As I walked through the streets of __Konoha__, I had begun to realize that I was being followed. I picked up my pace. All I saw was a flash of red before I took off at a run towards the city gates, he followed. I pumped chakra to my feet, and zipped through the gates towards section three. A huge expanse of forest unfolded before me. I ran through until I came upon a clearing that was close to the center of the forest. I felt a strong amount of chakra coming behind me. Apparently, I was going to have some trouble getting rid of this stalker. I masked my chakra and hid behind a tree, pulling out a couple kunai. The tree's around the clearing were about twenty stories tall. The big oak that I had decided would be a good place to hide, mainly because it helps mask my chakra, was thick and sturdy. I knew that it was going to be hard for the following ninja to find me. The ninja was almost at the clearing now, bringing an over-whelming amount of chakra with him. It wanted to do nothing but keep running. The clearing probably had a 150 foot radius. The tree's toward above me, the ninja closing in fast! 100...80...60...40...20...15 yards away from the clearing... The amazing amount of chakra was starting to make my legs quake. A drop of sweat rolled down my forehead. I knew that this was going to be an intense battle...one I probably wouldn't survive. 15...10..9..8...Wait! The chakra disappeared! How can such an over-whelming amount of chakra just disappear like that?! I looked around the clearing. Nothing. I closed my eye's to search for any signs of chakra. None. Something grabbed my legs! I looked down and realized that it was some kind of bewitched sand that had grabbed a hold of me. I turned around, my eye's meeting jade green one's._

_"...a friend..."_

_"W-what?" I whispered. What did he mean by that? I looked for a way to escape. There was no way to free myself without getting into a fight. His eye's,they were hypnotic, causing me to relax in the grip of the sand. It dropped me into his grip, his gaze keeping me un-naturally calm. I could see an incredible amount of pain in his eye's. How much suffering could one person take? I don't think that he wanted to kill me, for I could see some kindness radiating from his eye's. How much of his life had been nothing but suffering? How much death had he seen? Even if he tried not to show it, I knew that he had regrets. His hair was a deep red, a red that one can only be born with...like the color of blood. He had a tattoo on his forehead, right above his left eye, that said love in Japanese, it was also blood red. His eye's were a deep shade of jade green. His voice was kinda raspy, like it isn't used very much._

_"W-w-what do you want?" I managed to ask. He smelled of sandal wood, a scent that was intoxicating. My heart rate went up, pounding in my chest. I didn't know what was happening. They say the eye's are the window to a persons soul, if it's true, then he was hiding his soul in a way that a person who lived a life filled with nothing but pain could. He seemed so familiar, yet, I couldn't quite remember his name. He smiled at me, in a way that made me know that I would be safe as long as I was with him. Some how, even though I didn't even know him, I knew that he would protect me with his life._

_"I wan't to know your name." He answered. I felt like I should...that it would be okay and that I would be safe if I did. And yet, a part of me didn't wan't me to._What if he just want's to know my name so that he can find out where I live, where I go to school at? He might stalk and eventually rape me..._ I thought. No..he wouldn't do that. I could see it in his eye's. Besides, if he wanted to rape me...why doesn't he just do it now?_

_"Christine..." I answered. He smiled...a smile of happiness, a smile that made me want to smile...made me want to share his joy._

"...Christine?"

"Huh... Wha-what?" I looked around. school was almost over and Allie and Tokiko were staring at me.

"Why are you blushing?" I looked at Allie

"You have been in a daze since you said that it would be cool to go to the world of Naruto." said Tokiko. They both looked worried.

"It's nothing.." I said. " I was just..." I didn't know what to tell them.

"Well...It's kinda hard to explain..." I muttered.

"So explain." said Tokiko

"Alright..." I explained everything that I remembered. It took about twenty minutes so by the time I got done, we were just starting last hour...P.E.

" Oh... how romantic!" Allie teased.

"So, you don't even know his name...but now he knows your's?"asked Tokiko. I sighed.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying." I was starting to get irritated. He was so familiar... but I couldn't even remember his name! And now I was being asked stupid questions by my friends, and the guy that I have had a crush on for the past two years (since I first saw him in 6th grade) was right behind us.

" So...what are you going to do about it?" asked Allie

"I don't know yet... I think I'll try to find out his name first... but the strange thing is, I have been having the same dream for the past two nights... only, it never got far enough for him to get to know my name. The farthest that it had ever gotten was to were the sand dropped me off in his arms..." My friends looked at me curiously as my face turned a deep shade of red. I started to mutter something.

"Oh, what was that? I didn't catch that." Tokiko cupped her ear and smirked. I turned even redder, if that's possible.

"...into his strong, muscular arms..." I said softly, and blushed a deep red. I finally stopped blushing after what felt like an eternity. I heard someone fall behind us so I turned around to look. It turned out to be the guy that I was crushing on... I guess he heard what I had said about my "dream" man. When I saw that it was him, I went into a mode that I call "false anger" mode. I pretend that I hate him.

"Cole, you are such an idiot. How can you just fall like that?" I said

"When I am blinded by the ugliness that is your face!" He said back.

"You weren't even looking at my face!"

"Even your backside is hideous!"

"Why are you such a freaking jerk?! I haven't even done anything to you!"

"Why are you so stupid?!"

"I am not stupid! I just act like it!"

"Then why do you act stupid?" We were practically yelling at each other now. I could never quite understand why Cole could be such a jerk. I haven't even done anything to him...yet.

"Christine..."whispered Tokiko

"What?" I snapped

"You need to calm down, can't you see that he's only doing this to make you mad?" said Trinity. That's when I finally noticed the smirk that had covered his face.

"Why you...you..."I wanted to slap...no, clobber him!

"What? 'Why you...' what?" Cole asked, making me madder as I saw the hint of amusement in his eye's. I was fuming, for I was sure that if I had been in some kind of cartoon, steam would be coming out of my ears.

"Cole, why don't you just leave her alone? We were doing nothing to you when you just suddenly fell, and got Christine really angry..." said Allie

"I only want to know who this "man" that you were talking about is." Cole said

" All you need to know is that he is way hotter than you!" I said

" Yeah, right. I bet that you were talking about Daniel Posey!" He said...quite loudly I might add. How could he even think that I liked _Daniel Posey_? I mean, yes he has some abs. Yes, he also has cute curly hair...sometimes. But I have never liked Daniel like that...ever! He's kinda like a brother to me. When I am okay with him I call him Posey, if I am mad at him I call him Poser. So... it's more like a fifty-fifty relationship.

" For your information, Daniel is not the guy that I was thinking about! He isn't even anywhere near cute enough for me to like him... plus, he has a girlfriend..." I said

" Then you must be dreaming about me. I know that you have liked me since you first got here, and I know that I am S-E-X-Y..."

"Yeah right! Only in your dreams, moron!" Me, Allie, Trinity, and Tokiko laughed. How could he be so stupid to think I liked him...Okay maybe I do. But that's no reason to tease me about it! He smirked.

" You mean only in _your_ dreams." I was blushing so hard, but I supposed that he took it for anger... so I didn't get embarrassed or anything. As he walked away, I couldn't help but check him out. I shouldn't of typed that... Anyway's, as he left, I started muttering about way's to kill him in case someone was listening. Everyone thinks that I hate the guy, so I had to keep up with the image that I have been working on all year.

"...ring his neck... take a hacksaw to him...put him in a tank full of piranha's..." I started clenching and un-clenching my fist's so that people would think that I wanted to kill somebody.

"Christine, stop the act. We all know that you like Cole, even your sister, Ginger, said that you have a bear named after him." I glared at Allie

"You need to get a better glare." said Tokiko. We walked down to the football field with the rest of the class. We played kickball until about 3:00pm. We were back in the girls locker room when the bell rang.

"Okay you guy's, get your stuff." I said. Our parent's had talked to each other a couple night's ago and they all decided that Allie, Tokiko,Trinity, and me could spend a week camping by ourselves in the country. We got permission from the Wolfe family that we could camp out on their 3,860 acre pasture land. It had tree's, wild animals, hills, clear grassy area's, and a stream. We would be out there for about a week so we packed a lot of supplies. I even got a couple book's that tell what plant's are edible, how to make the stream water safe to drink, and other thing's you need to know about to stay alive in the wilderness. We would be far enough out of town, that if someone got hurt and needed help, we probably wouldn't be able to get any... if it wasn't for the fact that Allie and Tokiko have cell phones.

"Alright, were coming." muttered Tokiko. Even though we wouldn't be able to watch any T.V., get on computers, in other words, no anime, I knew that it was going to be a great week... I just don't think that the other's thought the same.

"The bus is going to leave without us if you three don't hurry up!" I said

"Yeah, well...we aren't used to doing this every day like you are." said Trinity

" Just, try and pick up the pace, okay?" I said. They glared.

"...please?" I gave them the puppy dog eye's look.

"Okay, fine! Just stop staring at us like that, your creeping me out." said Tokiko. Silently, I paraded around in my imagination, of course. I knew that it had gotten to Tokiko first, but I would never say that to her face, namely because she would probably hurt me for saying that.She will probably hurt me for typing that... runs away screaming from Tokiko, who happens to have a chainsaw and is really p$ off screaming "Come back here you F$&# MORON!!!!!!"

"Sorry I'm late Tom, but I had to get a couple of my friends." I pointed to the people behind me.

"As long as they have a note from their parent's for John, and as long as you don't cause any trouble, they can stay." he said... what can I say. When I get bored, I get hyper. About an hour and a half later, we got to my house. My mom and dad gave us a snack, then piled us up into my mom's car and she drove us to the drop-off point.

For about three hours, we hiked around, looking for a good place to make camp. It was dark when it happened. We had made a campfire and Trinity went to go look for more fire wood. She was gone for about two minutes when we heard her scream. We ran off in the direction she left the camp from. We hadn't gone but twenty feet when we fell into the giant pit. It was so dark, we couldn't see each other. When we finally hit bottom, I went unconscious. I woke up I don't know how long after and looked at my surroundings.

We were in a huge forest, it was bright so I knew that the sun was up, there was a small stream about 30 feet from us. I tried to stand, but couldn't. Each time I tried, my head throbbed something terrible. I crawled to one of the closest tree trunks that I could find, seeing as how we were in the middle of a clearing, and used it as support as I stood up, my body protesting the whole time. Tokiko and Trinity looked okay, apart from a few scratches and bruises, but Allie seemed to be in a worse condition. Her hair was a mess, but that could be easily solved. No, the problem was that her left leg was bending in a position that didn't look right. I checked that everyone was okay. I crawled over to were Trinity was, and realized that I had fallen onto her. I couldn't tell if there was any internal bleeding, so I couldn't be too sure that she was okay. Her clothes were ripped at the knee's, body, and other places . I felt like someone was watching us so I looked around. I didn't see anybody, so I dismissed the feeling as being scared and crawled over to Tokiko. Her glasses were askew, and her right lens were broken. Like Trinity's, her clothes were also ripped in places. She had a cut over her right brow-ridge, bleeding. She had a large cut on her left thigh that, fortunately, wasn't very deep. again, I had the feeling that someone was watching us. So, I looked around and didn't find anything. Other than that and some bruises, Tokiko seemed alright. I tried to walk to Allie, but after every couple of steps, I fell and scratched my palms until they were bleeding. After checking over Allie and making sure that the only thing seriously injured was her leg she had bruises, of course I started to fall back into unconsciousness, but tried to fight it._ No, I can't, not while my friends are unconscious and hurt! I have to stay awake..._ I thought to myself. The last thing that I remember before going unconscious, was a pair of jade green eyes looking into mine, and someone saying "...Christine."

Christine: Yay! I actually finished the first chapter to a story that I might actually follow through on!

All:...

Christine: POPCORN!!Checker Tanked!

Trinity: That last paragraph seemed kind of cheesy. I made you look strong, while it made the rest of us seem weak.

Christine: Yeah, sorry about that... I didn't think that you would see it like that... I LOVE SUBAKA NO GAARA!!!! messes with Gaara's hair, who is putting up with it because he likes the Authoress"

Allie: Why are you so freaking crazy?

Christine:...I don't know. Gaara glares at Allie, who is busy flirting with Orochimaru... hehehehehehehe, I make her flirt with evil snake man... Well, anyways, the next chapie is all in the Naruto world. We actually get to see how my FAVORITE character found us. You three unconsious, and me about to become unconscious...

Allie:starts making smoochy faces and singing the K.I.S.S.I.N.G. song, while Orochimaru is trying to purpose... Allie, please don't kill me for typing that!

Christine: That's it Allie, your f$#& dead! pulls out a _**REALLY**_ sharp samurai sword Run...

Allie: HELP ME!!!!! runs away screaming from a crazed Christine. Orochimaru tries to kill Christine for attacking Allie, but becomes untangled in a fight with Gaara, who is trying to protect her from Orochimaru

All:Tokiko, Trinity, Kabuto, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and all the Naruto characters that I know of...

Tokiko: She stole that from one of the dubbed Yu-Gi-Oh episode's that I showed her from YouTube.

Trinity: What part?

Tokiko: The whole "That's it Allie, your F$#& dead!" part. It was Originally like this:

Atem: I'm Kiba, and I sound like Brock from Pokemon. Screw the rules, I'm in love with nurse Joy!

Kiba: That's it Motto, pulls thumb across throat while he says the next part your F$#& dead!

Trinity: busts up laughing That's actually funny... ohhHHhh, let's watch what they points to Orochimaru, Allie, Gaara, and Christine are going to do...Christine has stopped trying to kill Allie so that she can laugh at the joke, for she finds it extremely funny, while Orochimaru and Gaara stop fighting to listen also. Allie is looking at Christine thinking, WHAT THE F?! Orochimaru has finally purposed to Allie and she said yes, so Gaara is trying to give Christine a gold locket that is covered with pieces of emerald, while in the middle of the outside-front of the locket is a blood-red ruby heart

Allie: I haven't talked much in this ending part...

Christine: If you say that you need to talk in these ending part's more, even though they have no part in the story what-so-ever, I swear that I will make Sasuke kill you...or at least take you out of the story by deleting you from it completely, or something...looks completely confused

Christine:starts chasing Allie...again

Orochimaru: Stay away from my Fiance you freak!

Christine: Never!!!!! Trie's to kill Allie

Tokiko:...Christine, STOP TRYING TO KILL ALLIE!!!

Christine: NO!!!!

Tokiko: okay, that's it b$...your going down! beats Christine to a bloody pulp

Christine: can't speak much, for she is in a lot of pain...Gaara, will you please hurt her for me? gives Gaara the puppy-dog eye's look

Gaara:smirks My pleasure...

Tokiko:...SH! Gets knocked unconscious

Christine: Thanks Gaara! gives Gaara a peck on the cheek

Trinity: You do know that all of Gaara's fan girls will want to kill you for that...

Christine: Yeah, well... If they don't like it, then they can bite me!

Gaara: How much do you actually like me? looks at Christine, who turns as red as a tomato

Christine:... her eye's shift from side-to-side, she turns a deep red, and mutters some things

Gaara: smirks

Christine: glares at Gaara Stop smirking! You are _SO _not that hot!

Gaara: Really? walks up so close to Christine until they are a few centimeters apart Are you sure?

Christine: blushing wildly gulps,sweating Y-y-yeah...

All: Awwwwwwwwww...

Brooke: Hey, Christine! I just came over to- spots how close Gaara is to Christine...

Christine: quickly puts a little distance between herself and Gaara Oh, Brooke... what are you doing here?

Brooke: I just came to tell you that I finally broke up with R.J, but you seem to have something else going on.

Christine: You broke up with R.J?

Brooke: nods

Christine: YAY!! I told you he wasn't a good guy, I told you the moment I met him I told you "I don't think that you should be dating him, there's something about him, I don't know what, but something about him doesn't seem right." Then he ended up cheating on you with some chick from the school he goes to. Long distance relationships never last!

Gaara: Why did you think that he was a bad guy?

Christine: The way he walked. The way he talked about things. The way his voice sounded. Everything about him screamed to me that he was the kind if person that I don't even want to talk to.

Brooke:...Why am I in the story?

Christine: I am making you the female version of Naruto.

Brooke: YAY! I HYPER, I HYPER, I REALLY, REALLY HYPER!!!!!!!

Christine: Yes, yes. You get to be as hyper as you want.

Naruto: Wow, I look hot as a girl. Hey, Sakura?

Sakura: What?

Naruto: If you had the chance, would you go out with me?

Sakura: Depends, would I have to chose between you and Sasuke?

Naruto: Yeah...

Sakura: Then no...

Naruto: sulks

Christine: Your mean Sakura. If you dont start being nicer to Naruto, I swear that I will bring in Konoha's Green Sexy Beast!

Sakura: looks at Christine in shock You wouldn't...

Christine: smiles wickedly I give you...drum roll...ROCK LEE!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or my friends, or Jordan, or Cole. Only me and this messed up mind that I have. But if I did, Gaara would be real. I love you Gaara! hugs Gaara**_

_**P.S Any Orochimaru Fans won't want to read the following, mainly because I turn him into a sexual predator... SORRY! shows everyone the nude pictures of themselves that Christine stole from Orochimaru's bedroom walls**_

Naruto: Hey, what's the deal with me and Orochimaru?

Christine: I got bored while typing this. I think I'll kill you now... chases Naruto after stealing Sasuke's Demon Wind Shuriken from him, then attacks him with it

Orochimaru: jumps in front of the weapon, blocking it with a kunai to keep it from hitting his _Fiance_ Don't worry my beautiful Queen Cobra, she shalt not harm a hair on thy head... What the F#$...

Naruto: Watch your language, there is a lady present!

Gaara: Glare and threatens to kill Orochimaru

Christine: Don't worry Gaara. I am more like a tom-boy anyhow... punches Orochimaru until he can't be recognized Watch your language you son of a b#$!

All:...

Christine: What, I hate the guy. Plus, it's really creepy that he might be flirting with Sasuke with all the chasing he does just to get to him... And, I think he and Kabuto might be gay so they might actually...you know...'do it' with each other...

Kabuto:...Ew...

Orochimaru: passes out

Christine: Hehehehehehe... I love this story...Hey, what happened to Noodle?

Rayne: She is hanging over a pit of brimstone.

All:...

Rayne: Lava?

All: Oh!

Noodle: Help!

Christine: Who put her up there?

Naruto: I...snicker...don't...snicker...know...laughs uncontrollably

Rayne: Naruto!

Naruto: It wasn't me, I swear! I saw who did it, and Noodle was fighting back the whole time. It was really funny!

Gaara: Then, who was it?

Noodle: Haruno, when I get down from here, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS, YOU GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCH!

All: turns and looks at Sakura

Sakura: What, she called me a Mary-Sue!

Noodle: Well, I say the truth! You _**ARE**_ a Mary-Sue.

Sakura: Am not!

Noodle: Are too!

Sakura: Am not!

Noodle: Are too!

Sakura: Am not!

Noodle: Am not!

Sakura: Are too!

Noodle: Ha! You just said your a Mary-Sue!

Sakura: I am not a-

Christine: Shut up!

Sakura&Noodle: glares at Christine, then at each other

Christine: Hey Orochimaru?

Orochimaru: What?

Christine: Who would you rather marry:

Sakura,

Noodle,

Rayne,

Kabuto,

Sasuke,

Gaara,

Ginger,

or

Me?

Orochimaru: ...mutters a name...

Rayne: Who?

Orochimaru:...Sasuke...Sasuke goes pale and tries to run away, only for Orochimaru to notice him and start chasing him

Christine: Hehehehehe... freaks...

Orochimaru: Hey, I am not a freak! Your the freak!

Rayne: Man, that has got to suck if the freakiest man in the world thinks that your a freak.

Christine: Oh yeah! Well, at least _I'm_ not a snake molester!

Brooke: Ohhh, burn!

Naruto: Burn Fight!

Orochimaru: I do not molest snakes!

Christine: Oh yeah? Then, why does Kabuto say you do? But, then again, I would say that to if my lord was gay!

Naruto: BURN!

Orochimaru: He would say that only if you promised to do it with him you slut!

Sakura:...burn?

Gaara: cracks his knuckles

Orochimaru: I don't molest snakes...but I do know that you and Sasuke have been doing it behind Sakura and Gaara's back!

Christine:...Why you repulsive son of a bitch! attacks Orochimaru, and hangs him from the top of some place very, very high by his boxers, which happens to have nude pictures of the following characters: Kabuto, Naruto, Noodle, Sakura, Gaara, Brooke, Sasuke, Christine, Rayne, Ginger, and...ROCK LEE?!

Brooke: Christine Wins!

Naruto: ...he's a sexual predator...

All:...

Christine: Yay! I won something!

Gaara: Good job Chris- Christine just lip-locked with him

Christine: pulls away from him, mutters an apology runs off a couple hundred feet because she has a serious blush on her face and she doesn't wan't him to see it

All: except Gaara, who's face is as red as his hair... Awwwwwwwww...

**An Uknown Friend: Chapter One**

Subaka no Gaara wasn't like your average Suna ninja, but then again, when had ninja's from Suna ever been normal? He awoke from a dream that he had been having for the past two nights with a start. The same questions entered his mind. _Who was she? Where is she? How can I find her? What's her name?_ He knew he had to find out before she dissapeared without a trace, like all the people who had ever cared about him. _Kakila..._ He shook the thought from his mind. No, he can't think about Kakila.

Today he and Naruto Uzumaki were going to eat breakfast at Naruto's favorite ramen shop. _Ichiraku'__s... I think that's what it's called..._ he thought. After their fight, Naruto and Gaara had become the best of friends. Gaara was actually able to open up to Naruto because he too had a demon inside of him. Naruto also knew what it was like to be despised by your village and not even know why everyone hated you, especially since you had never done anything to make them mad at you. An hour later, Gaara had taken his shower, got dressed, and was on his way to the ramen shop where he was to meet Naruto and his sister when a girl walked around the corner.

She had long, blonde hair that she sometimes dyed different colors with kool-aid. Standing at about 5 foot 8, she was one of the average sized girls in the village. Her eye's were green, and her face was devoid of any kind of blemishes, though she wore make-up every day.She was wearing a black shirt with red, broken hearts on it. There were words in the middle of the shirt in pink that said: Heart Breaker. She was wearing a black, denim, miniskirt with the same Heart Breaker logo on it. With a matching pair of black flip-flops with red broken hearts on the top and a purse that was a red heart with a thick black line down the middle to make it look like a broken heart finished the her outfit. She had on light red eye shadow and dark red lipstick. She had on a thin line of black eye liner on her top eye lids. A broken heart tattoo on her right cheek finished it off. _Speak of the devil..._ thought Gaara. She waved at him and smiled.

" Morning Gaara!" She walked up to him. He only gave a nod that let her know that he noticed her. They walked without talking for a couple minutes before she spoke again.

"What's Naruto going to say if I tell him that you didn't even say "Hello" to his twin sister hmm?" Gaara knew that she was egging him on. Since he had met her, she was trying to get him to talk more often than not. He sighed.

" Good Morning Brooke!" he said in the fakest, cheery voice he knew.

" Well, at least it's a start..." she said. Brooke was Naruto's twin sister. They were separated at birth, so they hadn't met until about a month ago while he and Naruto were on a mission to go back to Suna, it was said that a member of the Akatski had been spotted there and they were sent by Tsunade to investigate. It turned out to be a false alarm when they got there. Brooke had gotten bored and tried a new style, but her new style just happened to be that of the Akatski. They got to the ramen shop a few minutes later, looking for their favorite, blonde haired ninja. A kid in a orange jumpsuit waved them over to his table in the corner. They walked over and sat down, Gaara on the opposite side and Brooke right next to him He had spikey, blonde hair, blue eye's, and three scars on each cheek that looked like fox whiskers.

" So, have you seen this "dream girl" again?" The blonde asked

"Yes, I dreamed about her again last night... Naruto!" Gaara looked at Naruto with shock. He had just groped the Haruno girl and blamed it on him!

"Gaara... What did you just do that for?!" the girl said

" Sakura, it wasn't him. It was that baka sitting in front of him that groped you." said a boy with dark blue hair was in front of the pink haired girl named Sakura.

"Oh...really? Thank's Sasuke-kun! Sorry I blamed you Gaara." Gaara just shrugged it off. There was no point in worrying about it, the only thing that un-nerved him was the fact that Uchiha Sasuke had just stood up for him. It wasn't every day that one of Gaara's enemy's stood up for him. Just then, a kid wearing a green jumpsuit walked into the shop.

"Oh, no... not him..." muttered Sakura. The boy heard her voice and walked over to them. He had black hair, and very bushy eyebrows. He was taller than the rest of them, so he seemed like a giant to Naruto, mainly because he was shorter than everyone.

" Beautiful Sakura, I vow to protect you with my life!" he said

" Lee, stop flir-" said Brooke before she was interupted

"Your a freak!" screached Sakura

" And you are an angel!" He said

" And those eye brow's... there's no way they can be real..."

"Your voice is like a thousand angels singing!"

" Not that this isn't entertaining or anything, but Tsunade has requested mine, Sakura's, Naruto's, Sasuke's, and Brooke's presence today. We need to leave if we are to make it on time." said Gaara. Tsunade had the villages top ninja for a special mission: retrieve the invaders from the Forest of Light. It would take until tomarrow morning to get there if they left later today. Tsunade was going to brief them on what the intruders might look like. As they left, Lee sulked and started talking about youth. Sakura looked at Gaara and nodded her head in thanks. She was probably happy that she didn't have to be near Lee anymore. Gaara nodded back. Once out of Icharuka's ramen shop, they pumped chakra into their feet and headed towards Tsunade's office. Gaara and the other ninja prided themselves at how strong they were. They took the genin tests two years ago and passed, took the chunin tests one year ago and passed, and now they were waiting to take the jounin tests. Gaara decided to look over Sasuke again. His dark blue hair, it's style sometimes refered to as 'chicken hair' was as messy as ever. He was wearing a light blue muscle shirt, and a pair of knee length, white Nike shorts. Wearing black tennis shoes with the Uchiha symble on one side finished his outfit.

" So, Gaara..." said Sasuke " Why did the Hokage call for us?" Gaara filled them all in to the recent event's. A group of people were going to invade the Forest of Light and they had to stop them. He also explained what they were to look for: Four girls, two tall one's, two regular sized one's. The tallest would be of large build, green eye's, and short, light brown-blonde hair. The second tallest would have hair that started out black, then turned to blonde, green-blue eye's, and glasses. The shortest of the average sized girls would have dark, brown hair that's about shoulder length, green eye's, with the left eye having specks of red in it, and glasses. The tallest of the average sized girls would have light brown hair, and blue-grey eye's.

They reached the Hokage's Tower, and walked to the main office. After Shizune, Tsunade's secretary and long time friend let them in, Tsunade explained to them what they were going to have to do. She told them everything Gaara told them, and then some.

"...be careful. They come from a whole different world than us. Who knows if they are even remotely like us." explained Tsunade

" Wait, what do you mean a whole different world'?" _Stupid Naruto, why doesn't he ever understand these things _Gaara thought

" Exactly what I said. They came from a different world. It's like ours in a way, but other than that, we don't know." replied Tsunade sadly

" When do we leave?" asked Brooke

" In one hour, so prepare yourselfs." and with that, they departed. An hour later, they left the village gates far behind. After three hours of walking, they made camp and had lunch. Sakura and Brooke started arguing over which guy on the team was hotter.

" Sasuke is the hottest guy among our group hands down." said Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi was wearing a pair of light blue shorts with a shirt that was a darker blue.

" No way, Gaara is definitely hotter." argued Brooke. _She thinks of me as a brother, but she only said that to make that Haruno girl mad_ thought Gaara. After eating, they put out the fire, pumped chakra into their feet, and headed off towards their destination. After about three hours of non-stop chakra usage, they made it to the Forest of Light. About 100 feet into the forest, Gaara was in a trance like state. Without his, or the groups knowledge, he went in a different direction than the group.

_There she was, the girl who seemed so different from everyone else. As she passed the ramen shop that he was in, he began to follow her. When she realized that she was being followed, her pace increased. He decided to end this and find out who she was, so, pumping chakra into his feet, he tried to get ahead of her. Unfortunately, she noticed him and, with the help of chakra, ran through the city gates away from him at high speed. He followed. He realized that she was heading toward sector three when a huge expanse of forest appeared before him. She ran into the forest, towards the center. Being several hundred yards behind her, the only thing that he could follow was her chakra, for the forest was so dense that he couldn't see her. He entered the forest and saw how huge the trees were. All the ones he could see were about twenty stories... Wait! She stopped. Why did she just stop? He jumped from tree to tree, slowing down his speed gradually to make sure that she hadn't laid any traps for him on the way in. She was putting to much chakra into her feet, for he could see her foot prints in the bark. 100...80...60...40... he noticed that she was trying to hide her chakra, but doing a very poor job at it. 20...15 yards away from her, he masked his chakra. 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2.. he was a yard behind her. She was looking for him in the clearing while hiding behind an oak. She had out a couple kunia in her left hand, her right hand above her weapons holster, ready to grab more if he happened to show up. Ever so quietly and slowly, his sand snuck up on her, swirling around her legs. He stepped up behind her, surprised that she didn't notice him. His sand tightened around her. Shocked she looked down to see what had grabbed ahold of her. After seeing the sand, she looked behind her to meet his gaze. His eye's met with beautiful light blue-grey one's. He wanted to tell her something, but what? Something, deep inside of him, told him to tell her that he wanted to be her friend. _

_"...a friend..." d#$, he muttered most of the words._

_"W-what?" she asked. She seemed confused about what he said. Her eye's darted from side to side, probably looking for a way to escape. She kept looking into his eye's until she just stared at them, she went unnaturally calm. She had ash blonde hair, tied in a high ponytail. She was about as tall as he was, maybe a few inches shorter. Her eye's, they showed...sadness, remorse, understanding? He wasn't sure exactly, but they looked a lot like Naruto's after he told him about his life growing up in Suna. She seemed, scared for some reason. Probably because she thought that he was going to kill her or something. How could he let her know that he didn't want to harm her in any way? Her body slowly relaxed in the grip of his sand, so he lowered her into his arms. She seemed to be looking him over, so he did the same. She had brown hair, a little more than shoulder length, blue-grey eye's that looked brighter in the shade. Her hair was in a ponytail. She had three bands on her wrists. two bands were pink, they were on her left wrist. The other band was a hair tie, a light puple. Her t-shirt was the color of lilacs. Her shorts were a light blue...like her eye's, her shoe's were red, like the color of his hair. She had earings on. They looked like diamonds. Her ears were only pierced once. She smelled... like jazmine. A scent that made his heart rate go up._

_" W-w-what do you want?" she asked, he smiled. He just wanted to know one thing, and one thing only._

_" I want to know your name." He looked at her, not expecting her to answer. He saw her emotions conflicting with each other. Happy, scared, she wasn't sure if she wanted to or not._

_" Christine..." she said. He have been having this same dream for the past two weeks, and he had been trying to learn her name. _She was about to smile when the dream was suddenly interrupted... he had run into a tree. For several hours, he lay under the pine. When he opened his eye's after a while, he was staring into emerald eye's.

"...Good, you finally awake." said Sakura. She put some unknown chemical onto his head...lets just say he tried to attack her.

" What the hell did you just put on my head!"

" Hydrogen Peroxide." He glared at her.

" Why did you just dissapear like that?" asked Naruto. Gaara looked at him, then motioned Naruto to follow. After they were a good distance away, Gaara explained to Naruto what had happened.

" So... her name is Christine, right? Gaara nodded. The blonde thought for a moment. " Then she must be a babe!" Gaara hit Naruto over the head. Naruto rubbed his head and glared at Gaara.

" You have no right to say that about a woman that you don't even know."

" Well, you don't know her either. For all we know, she could just be a figment of your imagination. Your head is probably telling you to get a girlfriend already." Gaara looked at Naruto.

" Then why aren't you and Hinata dating yet?" Naruto blushed.

" Well...I...we...uhhhmmm..." Gaara's eye's widened.

" You guys are really..." Naruto blushed redder and nodded. Gaara smirked. They walked back to the campsite and sat down next to the fire. Brooke looked up suddenly.

" We have company... three of them... all female... but they are unconscious." They stared at her.

" How do you know that?" inquired Sasuke. Brooke shrugged.

" It's called a womans intuition Emo. Gay, pathetic guy's like you wouldn't understand it." Sasuke glared.

" Which direction Brooke?" asked Sakura. Brooke looked around. She pointed to the left. The group nodded. Gaara took the lead. Then came Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Brooke. They ran for about a minute before they came to a clearing. There was a stream on the other side. The ground was covered with a lush, dark green grass, silencing their foot steps. They surrounded the clearing, waiting to take action in case of an un-known attack. The three girls matched the descriptions that Tsunade gave them. The tallest, she was of thick build with freckles on her face. Her light brown hair cames even with her face. Her t-shirt is light blue. Her jeans are a middle blue. Her hair was kinda fluffy, reminding Naruto of a poodle. The smallest of the three had has shoulder length brown hair and glasses. Her face is like a normal persons, round, but not to round. She is wearing a black shirt that has orange cat on it, light blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. The one that caught Gaara's eye though was the one that was on top of the largest one. She had ash blonde hair up in a pony-tail. Her shirt was a deep maroon color, while her jeans where black. She had two hair tie's on her wrist. One a middle blue and one a light purple. Her shoe's where red, the same color as blood.

They waited there for a few hour's, waiting for them to awaken, then someone woke-up. She tried to stand up a few times, but then fell down again. She crawled over to a tree trunk, using it as support as she stood up. She looked over her friends, making sure that they were okay. She checked that everyone was okay. She crawled over to the girl she landed on. Her clothes were ripped at the knee's, body, and other places . The girl stiffened and looked around. She didn't see anybody, so she crawled over to the shortest. Her glasses were askew, and her right lens were broken. Like the other girl's, her clothes were also ripped in places. She had a cut over her right brow-ridge, bleeding. She had a large cut on her left thigh that, fortunately, wasn't very deep. Again,she looked around and didn't find anything. Other than that and some bruises, the girl seemed alright. She tried to get up and walk to the tallest again, for she was the farthest away from the group. But after every couple of steps, she fell and scratched her palms until they were bleeding. After checking over her and making sure that she wasn't seriously injured, she fought unconsciousness, trying to stay awake and keep watch over her injured friends. Her eyelids slowly closed, she was losing the battle against her own body. Gaara walked out of his hiding place, heading towards the girl. She looked exactly like the woman in his dreams... She was leaning up against a tree, trying to keep consciousness. He walked in front of her and crouched down, looking into her eye's. They were a light blue with grey in them, making them look bright.

"...Christine?" He asked. She closed her eye's, falling unconscious. The rest of the group came out, walking over to Gaara and the girl.

" Who is she Gaara?" asked Naruto. Gaara looked up at him.

" I don't know." He stated blankly. Naruto nodded.

" Okay, Naruto and Sasuke, you two get the largest. I'll get the smallest and Gaara, you get the girl in front of you." Brooke ordered. They all nodded and did as they were told. Gaara picked the girl up bridal style and walked off, the other's following with their charges.

----------

Hours later, they walked out of the Forrest. Sasuke stiffened and looked around.

" What's wrong Sasuke?" asked Sakura. Just then, a man with deathly pale skin, long black hair, and snake-like eye's appeared before them. Everyone stiffened.

" Orochimaru..." Sasuke breathed, glaring at the Sannin. Orochimaru smiled.

" I'm happy to see you again Sasuke, but I'm not here for you at the moment. I'm here for the three unconscious girls that you all are taking back to Konoha."

" Eeeep! A snake molesting freak!" yelled Brooke, hiding behind Naruto, the girl she was carrying draped over her shoulder. One of Orochimaru's eye's started twitching, but he laughed.

" I see you have another member of your gang Sasuke. What is she, your play toy no doubt." Brooke glared at him over her brother's shoulder. Gaara was in the back of the group, wondering what Orochimaru was doing here when he noticed the girl in his arms started moving. He looked down. She opened her eye's and looked at him, and yet she didn't actually see him. He set her down on the ground and took a few steps back, watching her intently. The others did the same for the other girl's had started doing the same. Slowly, each girl got up one at a time, finding their balance to keep from falling down again. When they were fully awake, they walked over to each other and looked around, now noticing that they weren't alone.

" Either were all dreaming, or were in a really bad situation." said the girl that Gaara was carrying, looking around cautiously. The girl with a gash in her thigh and on her head rolled her eye's.

" Of course were in a bad situation. Dont you notice the tension in the air? If your going to say something, at least make it intelligent!"

" Noodle...calm down and be nice to her for the moment, okay. It's not her fault were here, so don't get mad at her for it."

" Fine... but if she does anything stupid, I'm killing her right on the spot!"

" You can't kill her! She has nothing to-!"

" Both of you calm the hell down! Fighting with each other wont get us out of what ever situation that we are in at the moment, so just quiet down and think things through. It's not like we haven't been on our own before... never mind, you two have never been alone before. Rayne, do you have any idea where we are?" the girl with a large build shook her head.

" Sorry, I don't know at the moment. If only I had said no to this whole trip and stayed to watch my anime..." _Noodle is the brown haired one, and Rayne is the tall one. But what about the third?_ Gaara thought. Gaara noticed the one girl was missing. He looked around.

" Christine! Stop chasing that butterfly! It's taking you towards that pale man." yelled Noodle, glaring at the girl. She whined.

" But Noodle. The butterfly is red! I like red." She said, walking back to her friends, muttering things that he couldn't hear. Noodle sighed.

" Look, I know you like red, but that doesn't mean you should do something that puts you in harms way because of it... Holy crap! There's a huge gash in my leg!" Noodle looked at it, wondering.

" Dont you feel any pain?" Rayne asked, looking at her friend. Noodle shook her head. " I want to go home..." she muttered.

" I miss my parents." said Noodle, she glared at everyone around her.

" He don't look dangerous... he just sorta looks kinda gayish." Everyone looked at Christine. She was looking over Orochimaru. She prodded and poked him, trying to get a reaction. She nodded at her conclusion. " Yup, it's just as I thought. We are hallucinating, it's the only explanation. I mean, how else do you explain that red head over there who keeps me from getting a good nights sleep? I am clearly hallucinating what would have happened if he was real, not some guy who's been plaguing my dreams." She walked over to her friends, sitting down like nothing was wrong. It was quiet for a few moments.

" That is the most moronic thing I've ever heard! Christine, your more of an idiot now than you were when we were at school!" yelled Noodle, glaring at her friend. Christine sulked.

" Well, if your so smart, then why dont you try to get rid of the creep who looks kinda gay! Besides, your just upset because you have never been without a family like you are now! So get rid of the freak and shut up!" Christine screeched, glaring at Noodle.

" Fine, I will." Noodle walked over to Orochimaru and punched him in the face, then adding a quick and powerful kick to the groin. She brought her fist to his chest and brought her leg down on his head when he doubled over. He fell to the ground. Noodle walked away from him and sat back down. Her friends stared at her speechless. Gaara noticed that Christine had gone missing again. He found her hiding behind a rock.

" What are you doing?" she quickly looked up at him, her mouth full of something. She swallowed and held out a bag of cookies to him.

" You want some?" He shrugged and took one.

" Hey, where did Christine go?" asked Rayne. Christine stiffeld a laugh. Gaara noticed something move in the grass. It was long and purple. It slithered around her leg and lifted her up over everyone's head. She looked at it and followed it with her eye's back to Orochimaru's mouth. She cocked her head to the side. Her eye's widened and she smiled.

" I have figured out where we are!" She declared, crossing her arms in triumph.

" And where would that be?" asked Tokiko sarcastically.

" We are all in a completely different world! Not to mention the fact that I was talking just yesterday about how cool it would be if we could be in a totally different world, and it came true! How else do you explain the fact that you cant feel any pain and I haven't been hurt... yet."she said, still hanging upside down by Orochimaru's tongue. Her friends looked the group over, and nodded in agreement. Noodle nudged Rayne.

" Hey, Rayne... do you think that Christine might be able to get a boy-"

" Shut up!" Rayne warned, looking around making sure no one heard.

" Yeah... uh, could someone get me down from here? It's really creepy being held upside sown by a weird tongue... thing, and all the blood is rushing to my head." said Christine, looking at Orochimaru. Orochimaru laughed.

" You three are more fun than I would have expected. I am glad I decided to bring you here." he said, chuckling. Christine shivered.

" He even laughs creepily..." she whined, trying to get Orochimaru's tongue off her ankle. Rayne sighed.

" Just show him a pretty snake, he should chase after it. He looks enough like a snake that it should work." Christine nodded and started digging around in her pocket. She pulled out a small, black snake. She let it fall to the ground and it slithered away. Orochimaru looked from the girl to the snake a few times before dropping Christine and walking after the snake. Christine got up and rubbed her back. She stated crying.

" He hurt my back!" she wailed, throwing things at everyone. Gaara had to dodge a large rock. Noodle shoved something into her mouth and Christine went extremely quiet, a dazed look on her face.

" What did you just put in her mouth?" Naruto asked. Noodle shrugged

" Just a piece of chocolate. She should be a little busy for about a minute." Christine got up and started following a butterfly.

" Hey, Christine... what were you doing with a snake in your pocket?" Rayne asked. Christine shrugged.

" I thought that it was cool... and it tried to bite me, so I took it to school and basically forgot about it."

" You... took a snake to school?" Noodle asked. Christine nodded and smiled.

" You are the dumbest person in the world! I swear, you are worst than... than something I cant think of at the moment!" Noodle yelled, glaring at Christine.

" No, Naruto is the dumbest person in the world." said Sasuke, keeping a keen eye on Noodle.

" Am not Sasuke!" yelled Naruto. Gaara smirked.

" Nuh-uh! I am the worlds idiot! I have been working very hard to make that image and I wont let some blonde shrimp take it from me! " shrieked Christine, attempting to ring Naruto's neck. Everyone laughed, Gaara smiled. _This mission is far more interesting than I realized it to be_ Gaara thought, looking at the four girls.

" Okay... so what do we do now?" asked Noodle. Brooke walked up to them.

" Well, no matter what the guy's say, me and Sakura are going to take you shopping!" Noodle and Rayne smiled. Christine glared.

" I'm not buying any dresses..." she muttered, climbing a tree.

" Oh come on! Try and be normal for once in your pathetic lifetime Christine." said Noodle

" Do you know how hard it is to do something when there is no one to help you and you are basically alone, so you dont get friends until you feel like you dont need them? If it wasn't for you two, I probably would have killed myself or someone else by now! I least you have a family! I hate my- ahhhh! Some freak has caterpillar's on his eyebrows!" Christine fell out of the tree, landing on her butt. She jumped up and ran, hiding behind Gaara. Lee jumped out of the tree, landing on his feet and looking at the group. Sasuke sighed.

" So, how long have you been there?" Sasuke asked, leaning up against the tree like he couldn't care less. Lee looked at Sasuke.

" Long enough to see that creep with the tongue drop the girl." He said. Christine looked over Gaara's shoulder.

" Are they alive?" she whispered to Gaara.

" Are what alive?" he said.

"Those caterpillar's on his forehead... they are a freak of nature!" she whispered, ducking her head when Lee looked back at her. Rayne looked around and shivered, causing Christine to walk over to her.

" Who are these people?" Lee asked Naruto, looking at the girls with a spark of interest in his eye's. Naruto explained what happened and how much they knew about the four girls.

" You okay Rayne?" asked Christine, looking at her friend worriedly.

" Yeah... I just have the strangest fealing. It's like someone powerful is watching me... and he's killed alot of people. I don't know what's going on, but I want to get out of here." Christine nodded and got up. She walked over to Sasuke and started poking him. This went on for a couple minutes before Sasuke got annoyed with it and glared at Christine, who continued poking him.

" What do you want?"

" Rayne feels like leaving, so it's time to go. I trust in the instincts of my friends because mine really suck. So let's get going."

" And what makes you think I'm the leader of this group?"

" You the one with the whole I couldn't care what happens to you' attitude." She looked down and screamed.

" What is it!" asked Noodle, rushing over to Christine. Christine pointed to the ground, her hand shaking. Noodle looked down.

"... it's a rat." she stated simply.

" I hate rats!" she screeched. She ran off, the rat chasing her. " HELP!!!!!" she yelled, running into a tree branch and falling unconscious. Rayne walked over and poked her with a stick, waiting for a reaction.

" Is she alway's this crazy?" Sakura asked, looking at the girl. Noodle shook her head.

" Not all the time, just most of it." she answered, looking at Sasuke. Sasuke felt Noodle's eye's on him and looked up at her. They held each other's gaze for a few seconds before Noodle looked away, walking over to her friend. Gaara sighed and looked at the group.

" I suppose that we should leave, we need to get back to Lady Tsunade and report what we have found out." He said, picking up Christine. Everyone nodded, including Noodle and Rayne. Rayne walked next to Sakura and Noodle walked next to Sasuke though she ignored him. Lee took the end, and Gaara was up front.

----------

They entered the village. Gaara was carrying Christine, Sasuke was carrying Noodle and Naruto was carrying Rayne. They took the girls to the hospital and went to the Hokage's tower. A few minutes later, they were in Tsunade's office.

" So..." she said, looking up at the group "... how did it go?" They explained what happened, including what happened with Orochimaru and Lee appearing. Tsunade smiled at what Christine thought Lee's eyebrows were.

" So, right now they are in the hospital, were just making sure that they aren't hurt." Naruto said, done telling the story. Everyone nodded in agreement. Tsunade wrote the names of the three girls on a piece of paper.

" Do you think that they could make good ninja?" she asked, looking at everyone one-at-a-time. Sasuke shrugged.

" Depends on how strong they are. Noodle knocked Orochiimaru to the ground without chakra, but I think that it was mainly because she took him by surprise." he said. Naruto laughed.

" As if! Your just saying that because she did something that you couldn't do!" Gaara looked at the blonde. _Does this kid have a death wish or something... of course he does, how else do you explain how he became friends with me._ thought Gaara. Sakura hit him over the head.

" Naruto! You are such a moron! How in the world did you even become a ninja in the first place anyways?!" Naruto rubbed his head. Brooke glared at Sakura.

" How dare you hit my brother! He's not a punching bag you know!"

" Could have fooled me." said Sasuke, smirking. Brooke glared at him.

" Yeah, it could have fooled me that you weren't gay! I have heard what you and Lee have been doing in the middle of the night!" Sasuke glared at Brooke.

" How many times do I have to tell you, I am not GAY!" yelled Sasuke. Brooke made a victory sign and started jumping.

" I win! I am so much better and cooler and hotter and cuter than that good for nothing Sasuke!" silently, Gaara agreed. She was better than Saskue, but the whole 'hotter, cuter' thing was kinda creepy, but that was Brooke, and with her being Naruto's sister, you get used to it.

" That Christine chick was freaking crazy! I had to dodge a tree because of her temper tantrum! Gaara had to dodge a very large rack, Sasuke had to dodge Noodle, Sakura and Brooke had to dodge a few animals, and her friends went into hiding! She's crazier than Gaara when he sees blood!" complained Naruto. Gaara glared at the blonde.

" What do you think Gaara? Do you think that they might make good ninja?" Tsunade asked.

" I suppose that they might, but it could be dangerous to anyone who gets in their way. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them burst through that door right now-" suddenly, the door flew open and all four girls were standing there. Noodle put her foot down and Christine ran in, looking around. She scratched her head and looked back at her friends.

" He lied! There's no cookie convention here!" She said looking at everyone. She stopped when she looked at Tsunade.

" Oh, you must be the new girls that my team found." said Tsunade, looking them over. Christine walked up to Tsunade, then bent down to look at her. It was quiet for a few minutes.

" Where... are... the cookies!"

" Ehh... what... cookies?"

" The cookies the old guy said was here."

" What old guy?"

" Some guy with grey hair and a mask covering most of his face. Oh, and he also said to tell his students not to go home tonight because..."

" Because why?" asked Tsunade. Christine got up and scratched her head. She laughed guiltily.

" I forgot." she said " Hey, do any of you three remember what that porno reading creep said?" Rayne nodded.

" He said something about 'needing to go on a super secret, super cool mission that no one can know about!' it was kinda creepy."

" Heeeeeey! What am doing in a gown?" Christine looked at herself. She was wearing a light pink hospital gown. Tsunade sighed and walked over to the three girls. She raised up her fist and knocked them all unconscious. She looked at the group.

" You will begin training them tomorrow."

Christine: Yay! Another chapie created with love and sacrifice of time! jumps for joy on top of an unconscious Orochimaru

Naruto: If you stop jumping on him, I'll give you a cookie.

Christine: Okie-dokie-artichokie!

All: sweat-drop

Gaara: looks at Christine and glaring at Sasuke because she is messing with Sasuke's hair Christine, what are you doing?

Christine: looks up and smiles at Gaara I'm trying to braid Sasuke's hair. I'm going to turn him gay! goes back to humming some random song

Sasuke: glares at Christine while silently pleading for help from the others

Christine: done braiding Sasuke's hair, so right now he looks like a girl Hey, Gaara, guess what. I made a jutsu for cookies!

Noodle: And I thought you were going to say something intelligent.

Christine: glares and chucks cookies at Noodle Feel the wrath of my freakishly awesome Chocolate Chip Cookies!

All:...

Naruto: looks at Gaara You need to get a new girlfriend.

Gaara: glaring at the blonde but has a light blush on his cheeks. Shut up moron.

Christine: hits Gaara over the head BE NICE! hands Gaara a large bag of cookies and apologizes for hitting him.

Rayne: I want to end up dating Kakashi in this story because Kakashi Hatake is the best!

Christine: forgets that Gaara is sitting right next to her Nu-uh! Gaara is the best. Not to mention that he is the hottest, cutest, and sexiest guy there is!

Gaara: chooses to ignore what Christine just said, though there is a blush on his face

All:...

Christine: Did I just say something that I'm going to regret eventually?

All:except Gaara nods

Christine: Shit...

Noodle: Well then, what about me? Do I date anyone?

Christine: You can have Sasuke.

Noodle: What ever.

Brooke: Hey, what about me?

Christine: Well, Sasuke is taken, and Gaara, you don't like Naruto, you are an Sesshomaru fan girl, but this is a Naruto story soooo...I will just have to give you the next best thing! You can have Kiba Inuzuka! He has a super cool dog!

Brooke: Cool! Dogs are the best thing in the world! Christine looses her train of thought

Christine: I wonder what Gaara would look like without his shirt on...

All:... Gaara is trying to act like he didn't even hear it, but failing miserably

Rayne:... Okay... Well, that is the end to another messed up chapter so... see you next time then, I guess.

Christine: R&R everyone!

Noodle: What's that supposed to mean?

Christine: O.O I really don't know actually... I just see all the other author's do it.

Sakura: It means Read & Review...

Christine: nods Thank's Sakura. From now on, you and Itachi are an item!

Itachi: Don't I get a say in who I date?

Christine: Nope! Sakura, do it.

Sakura: With pleasure! gags and bounds Itachi

Itachi: glaring at Sakura

Christine: NOBNODY EAT THE COTTON-CANDY!!!

Naruto: Why not?

Christine: I spiked it with a love potion. Anyone who eat's it will have to go to the one they love and tell them their true feelings.

Lee: eating the cotton-candy You serious?

Christine: nods Yup.

Sasuke: Why are staring at me like that Lee?

Lee: I LOVE YOU!

Sasuke: running away from a crazy Lee Get away from me you bushy browed freak! I'm not gay dammit!

Naruto: It appears Lee is though...

Sakura: That's just disgusting.

Noodle: I'm bored... Hey, Sakura, could you come here for a minute?

Christine: Hey, Rayne? Do you suppose...? pointing to Orochimaru

Rayne: nods, disgusted I believe so...

Christine: You can take it.

Rayne: point's an accusing finger at Orochimaru Your not Orochimaru... Your Micheal Jackson!

MJ: But...but... I just wanted in the story!

Rayne: Don't really care, now... Where is the REAL Orochimaru?

MJ: evil chuckle, then a super creepy dance I raped him. Then, I ate him.

Orochimaru: from inside MJ's stomach Somebody let me out!

All:...

Christine: Join the good side! We have cookie's and milk!

All:...watches as MJ and Christine have chocolate chip cookie's and milk

Sakura:... Christine really makes up the freakiest stories.

Noodle: I agree. And to think she dragged us in this.

Rayne: Cool stake Tokiko! Are you going to kill vampires with it?

Noodle: Actually, I was thinking about using it on Sakura, because she really is a blood sucker...

Sakura: flips Noodle off

All: laughing hysterically

Sakura: screams

Christine: see's Sakura is hanging over a cage of poisous snakes What happened?

Noodle: I got bored.

Christine: Okay.

Rayne: painting Itachi's finger nails a dark purple Have fun.

Itachi: glaring at Rayne

Noodle: Dont worry, I will.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so I have nothing to live for! I hope you all enjoy this next chapie! I spent HOURS trying to get it just the way I like it. Oh, and I also want to thank the following for being the FIRST people to give me a reveiw:**_

_**Dragon of Twilight**_

_**And**_

_**RikusAngel. Thank you both! Oh, and if anyone wants to join the story for a few minutes, you know, just to help out me and my friends or something, just ask, give me a discription, and I'll see if I can put you in.**_

Naruto: So... how long does this story go on any way's?

Noodle: I have no idea. But as long as Christine isn't around, I don't have to take part in this stupid story!

Rayne: I wonder what happened to Christine any way's?

Noodle: Who really cares. As far as I'm concerned, she could be dead and I wouldn't care. The world would be a much better place without her around.

Christine:... I have a stalker.

Noodle: And we want to know this why?

Christine: You are my friends and I need your support. I am going through something emotional right now and I don't need to go crazy at this crucial time in my life.

Rayne: But you have alway's been crazy. Why are you so worried about being crazy?

Christine: Because if I'm crazy, he'll know where I am!

Rayne: Well, prove it.

Christine: takes a deep breath Fish heads, fish heads. Rollie-pollie fish heads. Fish heads, fish heads, eat 'em up YUM!

Lee: Christine! I found you!

Christine: hides behind Rayne

Rayne:thinking Why the hell am I so convenient to hide behind!

Lee: scratching his head What happened to Christine?"

All:...

Naruto:... uhhhh... someone is raping her?

Lee: Where?! I must protect her with my life!

Noodle: points to the left and Lee runs in that direction

Christine: comes out of hiding Thanks you guys, that was a close one.

Gaara: just appears What was a close one?

Christine:... nothing...

Noodle: rolls her eye's Christine was just hiding from her stalker.

Gaara: eye twitching What stalker?

Noodle: Rock Lee. She cant act stupid anymore or else he will find her. We were able to make him go away though.

Gaara: And how did you do that?

Rayne: Naruto said that Christine was getting raped by someone.

Christine: That is not something you joke about Naruto!

Naruto: I wasn't joking, I was keeping Lee away from you!

Noodle: Come on, stop arguing! Do you know how annoying the both of you are?

Christine: got bored with the conversation There's Clingons on the starboard bough, the starboard bough, the starboard bough. There's Clingons on the starboard bough, so scrape them off Jim!

Lee: Christine! I thought that you were getting raped? Christine runs off and Lee starts chasing her while Naruto, Rayne, and Noodle have to keep Gaara from getting up and killing Lee himself

Christine: Stay away! I don't like you, how many times do I have to say it! starts crying Why wont you just leave me alone...

Gaara: breaks free LEAVE HER ALONE! starts chasing Lee, who is still chasing Christine, who is still running away and sobbing

Sasuke: trying to unbraid his hair What's going on?

Ino: Lee is chasing Christine and being her stalker, Christine is losing her mind and sobbing because Lee wont leave her alone, and Gaara is trying to kill Lee because he made Christine cry.

Rayne: Why is your hair braided?

Sasuke: Itachi told Christine that if she braided my hair then I would turn gay.

Noodle: doesn't know why she is interested in this conversation, but she knows it has something to do with Sasuke Did it work?

Sasuke: wondering what these feelings that he is starting to have for Noodle mean Thankfully not. I just look really stupid.

Noodle: doesn't know why she is relieved to hear this Here, your just getting your hair knotted. Let me get rid of it.

Sasuke: Thank you... I really hate this thing. finds it kinda relaxing with Noodle messing with his hair

Noodle: likes messing with Sasuke's hair There! Your hair is no longer braided.

Sasuke: smiles Thanks Noodle...

Noodle: enjoys him smiling at her Your welcome Sasuke...

Uncomfortable Silence Between Sasuke&Noodle

Gaara: walks in with an unconscious Christine on his back

Rayne: What happened?

Gaara: She ran and cried herself unconscious. I beat the crap out of Lee and brought her back here.

Sasuke: So... does that mean you like Christine?

Gaara: I don't have feelings for anyone, least of all her! face goes completely red

Sasuke: Riiiight...

Christine: wakes up Morning everyone... what am I doing on your back?

Gaara: You were unconscious, so I brought you back here.

Christine: Thanks Gaara! leans over Gaara's shoulder and pecks his cheek, then jumps off

Gaara: blushing

Noodle: whispering to Sasuke I think they like each other...

Sasuke: nods

Noodle: likes being next to Sasuke, though she would never say it

Sasuke: same as Noodle

Rayne: whispering to Naruto I think that we have two couples. Sasuke and Noodle, Gaara and Christine.

Naruto: I agree.

Christine: On with the story!

I woke up to see a white ceiling. I quickly sat up. My head started hurting so I rubbed it, trying to remember what had happened. _That woman... She hit me!_ I remember that chick with the long blonde hair hitting my head.

" Good, your awake." I looked at the door. A boy with red hair and jade green eye's was leaning up against the door way, looking at me. I nodded.

" Yeah... who was that woman. You know... the one that hit me?"

" That would be Lady Tsunade." he replied, walking over and sitting on a chair that was right next to my bed. I felt uncomfortable with him sitting there.

" And where are my friends?"

" They're fine. We brought you in to make sure none of you were seriously hurt. It seems you and your friends made quite an...impression on my squad." I smiled.

" Glad to be of some use... I think. Anyway's, where are we and why was that creep holding me upside down with his-" I shivered at the memory of it "-tongue." He smirked. I threw my pillow at him. He dodged it with ease, so I decided to just glare at him.

" Don't you remember anything?" he asked. I shook my head.

" All I remember is that creep dropping me to go after a snake. Anything before that is just a haze..." I rubbed my head.

" Well, I'll go tell the nurses that you don't remember anything. They said that you might have brain trauma, but they weren't sure."

" Please don't leave... I really don't want to be left alone." I tried to keep my emotions down but I couldn't. I didn't have any idea where I was, where my friends were, and I was really scared.now that I think about it it seams really pathetic actually... I didn't want to be left alone, and he seemed nice. He had dark circles around his eye's and he had a tattoo on his forehead above his left eye. He was also wearing clothing that I hadn't seen before. They were light and flexible, probably made for desert-like conditions. His clothes hung tight against his body, showing what he might look like under them... I mentally shook my head. This was no time for fantisie's, I didn't even know his name! He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

" What do you remember?" he asked, closing his eye's. I thought about it for a moment.

" I remember my name... I remember my friends, their names, and what they look like... I remember everything from the creep dropping me... my fear of rats, which I really don't understand! And... oh yeah! I like watching people go squish!" He looked at me with an odd look. " Squish... killing basically." He was about to say something when suddenly my door was slammed open, revealing a very pissed off Noodle. Rayne was apologizing to the nurse that had just walked by. Noodle peered over her shoulder to Rayne.

" I found her." They walked into the room, ignoring the boy and walking to my bed. I smiled at them.

" Do you know how long you've been out!" roared Noodle, making me cringe.

" N-n-no..."

" You've been out for about three day's." said Rayne, trying to calm down Noodle. I gaped at them.

" But... I didn't do that much!"

" You were being an idiot an used up too much energy. You could have died!" said Noodle, glaring at me.

" I-i-i...what?" Rayne looked at me.

" How much do you remember exactly?" she asked. I told them everything that I remembered.

" It could take a while," said Noodle " But you should get your memory back eventually." I nodded and looked sown, sighing.

" But, there's also the chance that I could never get my memory back either..." I said, tears welling in my eye's.

" If you cry, I swear I'm going to hit you..." said Noodle, raising her fist. I laughed and looked up into the eye's of my friends... the girls I thought of as my sisters. Noodle was wearing a light blue shirt and a pair of black slacks. Rayne was wearing a green shirt and blue shorts. I looked at Noodle and Rayne.

" You and Noodle, siblings for life!" They both glared at me, making me laugh even more. Noodle punched my arm. " Ow! That hurts you know!"

" I don't give a crap!" she muttered. I smiled. I looked at Rayne, forgetting the red head was there.

" You find any hot guy's yet?" Rayne glared at me and hit me on the head. " Insensitive jerk..." I muttered. This caused Rayne to laugh.

" What's so damn funny?" asked Noodle.

" The fact that were all acting like normal even though something weird has happened." said Rayne, who by now was rolling on the floor clutching her sides. We all went quiet for a moment.

" Now that I think about it..." said Noodle, closing her eye's thoughtfully"... where exactly are we?" We looked at each other and shook our heads. The red head coughed and we all turned to look at him.

" Your all in Konohagakure." he said, leaning back in his chair. We all looked at him a minute.

" Thant's a big name..." I said. Rayne and Noodle fell to the ground anime style. I looked at them and laughed. " You are the biggest bunch of idiot's I've ever seen!" I said, rolling off the bed 'cause I was laughing so hard. They all stood up and glared at me, flame in their eye's and they were cracking their knuckles. I made a little "Eeep!" before I went under the bed. I felt something ruff grab ahold of my ankle and start to pull me out from under the bed. I looked around and saw someone's feet. I smirked and quickly grabbed them. I was yanked out from under the bed and I was hanging upside-down near the ceiling. I looked around and realized the the red head had mysteriously dissapeared. hmm...I wonder why! " What happened to Panda?" I asked.

" Who's Panda?" asked Rayne.

" The guy who was wearing eyeliner." I said. Rayne started laughing. I looked at her and cocked my head.

" Your holding on to his legs at the moment." said Noodle, getting out her book. I don't know where she got it, but she got it from somewhere... I never can figure out where she stashes those things, one of these day's I'll figure it out though... I looked down and saw the red head looking up at me and glaring at me. I smiled.

" Hello Panda!" I said cheerfully. He continued to glare.

" First of all: My name is Gaara, not Panda. Second: It's not eyeliner. And third: Put me down before I crush your foot." He said, his voice thick with venom.

" And how are you going to crush it?" I asked. He pointed to my foot. I looked and realized that some kind of bewitched sand was holding me. I shrugged and dropped him head first. The sand let go of me and quickly got under Gaara. And because Gaara was under me, I landed on him. The sand lowered us back down to the ground. I rolled off of him and stood up. I waited for Gaara to stand up before I poked the sand. He glared at me.

" What are you doing?" he asked in a cold voice.

" This is so COOL! Where can I get something like this?" I asked, staring at the sand in amazement and awe. I continued to poke it, seeing how it reacted. It moved like water, but it was rough.

**Interesting... you have a knack for demons.** I quickly whipped my head around, looking for the source of the voice. Gaara looked at me curiously. I noticed my friends were starting to do the same thing, looking around for some un-known voice.

**Wow... are all you humans this stupid?** _Who the hell is that?!_ I wondered. **Is that anyway to treat someone as powerful as me? You are nothing but an inconvenience. I will get free and destroy you and all you little friends for imprisoning me and mine!** I heard a low growl, like a large wolf. I quickly looked around and saw nothing.

_Great... I'm going crazy and there's a voice inside my head that sounds like it's a little to full of itself..._** I heard that!**_ What the hell? Where are you?!_**In your mind you moron. Where else do you think I am? **_My... mind? Great... I'm going to turn into the next Hannibal Lecter! _**By looking at the memories, I can assure you that your not going to turn into Lecter.**_ Who or what are you? _**I am the great nine tailed wolf. My name is Crystal and unfortunately I'm stuck inside you.**_ Cool... what do you look like? _**Here, let me show you... **I was transported into a small valley. There was a sparkling waterfall to my right and the sound of the birds and the wildlife could be heard. A rainbow was between the waterfall and the sky, and there was a river flowing in front of me not thirty feet away. I heard a growling noise behind me and I slowly turned around. There was a giant black wolf. Her eye's were a amythest purple and her coat was as black as the blackest night, though it shone with a radiance that made you know she was superior to you. She had a large star on her chest, it looked like a blood red color. She held her head high and looked down on me. I whistled.

_Pretty..._ I thought. Her eye's twinkled with mischief. **Thank you.** she stated happily. I watched her shrink herself down until her head was even with mine. She walked up to me and looked me over, then sat down on her haunches.

_So... what's your name?_ I asked her casually. **My name is Crystal. I suppose that you are my human container?** I looked at her, my thoughts blank.

_Your... what?_ **Oh really! Your the one who has me inside of you. I have been sealed inside your body and now you can call upon me and my Chakra whenever you need to. It really isn't that complicated to understand.** My mind was still buzzing around the fact that she was inside my body.

_Your... trapped inside my body? Well, that's a new one._** Yes, it was quite unfortunate really. I could have done worse though...** I glared at her.

_Worse huh?_ I started chasing her. We went on for a few minutes before I collapsed.

**Is that all you have? How could I be put with someone who is so weak!** I lay on the ground, panting. I glared at her and flipped her off.

_Egotistical...bitch..._ I managed in between pants. She laughed.

**I like you kid. What's your name?**_ Christine. _**Nice name.** I lay there for a while before I sat up.

_So, Crystal... where are we exactly? _**In your mind. **_This is my mind? It's really beautiful..._ **That's one thing I will compliment you on. I rather enjoy it here. I thought that I was going to be in some kind of cell or something. This place is actually quite nice.**_ Glad you like it!_ I smiled and got up. I walked over to her and started scratching her left ear. Her right foot started pounding. I laughed. We talked some more to get me used to the idea of having a demon inside me before Crystal sighed.

**Time for you to go.** I opened my eye's and looked around. Allie, Trinity, and Tokiko had their eye's closed also. I stretched and stood up. Gaara was looking at us thoughtfully.

" Have a nice nap?" he asked I shook my head.

" Not when I was talking to someone with an abnormally large ego-" My fist came up and hit me. I grabbed ahold of my nose with my left hand, glaring at my right.

**By the way... I can control any part of your body that I want.** said Crystal, chuckling evilly. I sighed and sat down on my bed, waiting for my friends to wake up.

_And I only though my P.E teacher was evil... _**You mean the one you call Coach Queer? **_If you mean Coach Seir, then yeah, I suppose... _**Don't say I'm anything like him, Okay? **_Wait a minute... How did you know about the coach? _**I've been looking through your memories **_But...but... THEMS ME PRIVATE THOUGHTS!_ **Oh well. I couldn't care less. I think Gaara is trying to get your attention.** _Who?_ **Panda.**

I saw Gaara waving his hand in front of my face.

" You alright?" he asked. I nodded my head and saw that my friends were awake.

" CRYSTAL HAS AN ABNORMALLY LARGE EGO!" I said before my fist made contact with my face. It threw me off the bed and into the wall. I landed on the ground and spent several moment's moaning. My friends started laughing.

" I can't believe that you were stupid enough to hurt yourself!" said Noodle. I glared at her.

" It's not my fault!" I said.

" You have an interesting way of beating yourself." I looked at Gaara.

" SHUT UP PANDA!!!!" I picked up a chair and chucked it at him. His sand came up and protected him, crushing the chair into pieces

**It... It would be best if you didn't make him mad... **_Awwww, is the big, bad wolf scared of Panda? _**No! Okay, yes, but not the boy himself. Just the demon inside of him... **_SO, he too has an annoying demon. I feel for him. _**Shut up.**

" CHRISTINE!" Noodle slapped me, hard! I sat up and rubbed my cheek. I glared at her.

" At least you got her attention."

**" Yeah, but don't hit her so hard next time, alright? I feel what happens to ya know!" **I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth. Everyone just stared at me.

" What the hell..." muttered Noodle.

" Christine... what was that?" asked Rayne. I took my hands away from my mouth.

" My second personality. She has an abnormally large ego though." I slapped myself. " Sorry, wont say it again." I said, rubbing my cheek. Crystal growled.

**Don't let it slip again!** " I wont let it slip, I promise! Just stop hitting me!" **Good. Now, why don't you go find a mate and- **" WHAT?! I'm not going to go find a freakin' mate! I'm thirteen for heaven sakes!" **That's old enough in demon year's. **" But I'm not a demon, I'm a human! Besides, I don't know any guy's. So who would you suggest?" **How about the red head? He seems really strong. **" Eww! You think that Panda would do good? You really are a messed up wolf aren't you? It's no wonder you were caught." **Hey, at least I'm not as weak as you are! **" I can become stronger! I don't need a boyfriend though... okay, maybe I might want one but that doesn't mean I'm going to get one!" **You can if you let me take over for a bit.**" No way! I'm not letting some psychotic demon take over my body! I have no idea what you'll do while your in control, so don't even think about trying it!" **You really look like an idiot you know. **" Oh really? And how do I look like an idiot oh great and powerful wolf with an extremely large ego?" **I'm talking in your head and your answering me in front of your friends. They are only hearing the parts of the conversation on your side. **" Wait.. so you mean, the only person they've heard talking is me? They even heard about Panda!" **Yup! They're probably wondering what the heck your talking about. **" Oh great! How can I explain this to them? ' Yeah, I was talking to the wolf demon Crystal that is inside of me and she thinks that Panda would make a good mate'? I hardly think that they would believe me, not to mention they will think I've gone crazy because I'm talking to myself."**What about Gaara? **" What about Panda?"** How do you think he'll react?**" Well... I have no idea. I have never understood guy's and with him... well, I have no hope of figuring out how he's going to react to it. "**Then figure him out! **" No, you just want a mate while I couldn't care less about a boyfriend at the moment! I'm going to do want I want and screw who ever gets in my way! Hm... I want to go kill something..." **Oh, I know the best place to go on a killing spree- **" Killing spree? Sounds like fun to me!"**Cool! I haven't killed anyone in ages!** " As long as it takes your mind off about finding a mate, then I'm all for the killing!" **We'll find you one after I've had some fun. **" But I don't want to have to worry about boys yet! I still need to go shopping with Rayne and get some clothes that way I'm not running around town naked! Then we need to find an apartment to live in, then I just MIGHT think about having a boyfriend." **You could go around town naked... **" ARG! Crystal, your disgusting. How did I get stuck with a perv!" **You'll get used to it.**

I accidentally walked into a wall. I fell to the ground clutching my now bleeding nose.

" Okay, so I say we wack her over the head and let her get some more sleep. She must be having a hard time, she's going crazy! " I heard Rayne whispering. I turned around. Rayne and Noodle were huddled up trying to figure out some kid of plan. I quietly walked over to them.

" What's with all this talk about her and a mate? This is creeping me out." said Rayne. I poked my head into the group.

" What'cha talkin' 'bout?" I asked. They all jumped and looked at me.

" Are... are you okay?" asked Noodle. I nodded my head. I started looking around the room. I spotted my bag and walked over to it. I opened it up and took out my bag of cookies. I smiled and walked over to my bed, sat on it cross legged, and started eating. After a few minutes, they came over and sat down on my bed with me. I handed them each a few cookies and we sat there eating quietly, all lost in their own thought's.

" We need to find a place to stay." I said. They all nodded.

" We also need food and to get clothing to wear seeing as how were not going to be going home soon." said Rayne. We nodded our heads in agreement.

" And a place to get some kind of education. Not to mention a job of some sort." said Noodle. I smiled.

" Okay! Rayne, you'll go shopping to get us food. I'll take us shopping for clothes. Noodle, you'll get us books, jobs, and someplace to go to school at. And we all need to find a place to live find." We all agreed.

" I'll need to go shopping first though. I can't walk around town in that." I said, pointing to the hospital dress I was wearing. They nodded. " As long as I don't have to wear anything revealing anyways... What happened to Panda?" I asked, looking around the room.

" Up here." I looked up. He was hanging from the ceiling. He was staring at me intensely, which caused me to look away while blushing.

**Well, that settles that. You seem to like Gaara. **_He doesn't like me so shut up!_

----------

We were in a mall. Brooke dragged me, Rayne, and Noodle to go shopping for clothes.

" Do we have to go today?" I asked, dreading the thought of shopping for clothes.

" Yes we do." she said. A few minutes later we joined up with Sakura.

" Oh great, the shopping posse..." muttered Noodle. The two girls glared at her. I quietly tried to slip away, only to run into Gaara.

" You trying to run?" he asked, loud enough for my friends to hear. I glared at him. Brooke came over to me and threw me over her shoulder.

" Your not going anywhere." she said. I tried to struggle out of her grasp. The idea of shopping didn't really make me excited.

" Can't I just wear some jeans and a t-shirt?" I asked. Brooke shook her head and laughed.

" No way. Your not getting away that easily." I hit her head and she slapped me. I glared. Eventually we ended up in a store. I looked around at all the clothes and squealed. I ran right over to the T-shirt's. Sakura stayed with me while Brook went with Rayne and Tokiko. The first shirt I grabbed was black with red lettering on it. It said "Only a real idiot would take the time to read what was written on the front of someone's shirt" I smiled. Sakura came up and showed me a dark blue shirt with what the design made it look like there was a note on it with taped at the top. It said " I have taken myself hostage! Give me $1000 or you'll never see me again." I smiled and nodded. She put the shirt in the cart. I went to grab a pretty blue shirt with a halter top and little flower designs on it. I grabbed it the same time someone else did. I blinked a few times in surprise, then looked up to see who else had their hand on the shirt. She had long, blonde hair and beautiful blue eye's. Her hair was in a high pony-tail and she was wearing a sleeve-less purple turtleneck. She had on a pair of light blue shorts and a small diamond bracelet on her right hand, the hand that happened to be on the shirt. I paled in comparison. I was wearing a grey shirt with a black wolf on it and dark blue shorts. I had a small diamond earing in each ear. I looked around for Sakura, but she had dissapeared.

" I've never seen you here before... what's your name?" she asked. I looked up at her.

" Christine.." I muttered. She smiled and held out her hand.

" My name is Ino. Ino Yamanaka. Nice to meet you Christine." We shook hands and she smiled. I let go of the shirt and started looking around once more for Sakura. I sighed dejectedly when I couldn't find her yet again.

" Great... now I'm lost..." The shirt I had grabbed ahold of was put in front of my face. I took a step back on reflex. Ino smiled when I looked at her cautiously. " but...but.. It's yours..."

" No way, you definatley got to it before I did." she said. I smiled and took it. I placed it in the cart and looked at the shirt's again. And Crystal chose that exact moment to take control of me.

**" Could you help me out? I cant decide what to wear. You seem to know what your doing though... not to mention that outfit your wearing is freakin' gorgeous!"** she said. Ino blushed.

" Sure. I'll help you out." she said. About three and a half-hours later, Ino had helped me fill out the cart with clothes that I wouldn't have dreamed have wearing. Ino took me to the check out counter. When I heard how much money it costed, I swear my jaw hit the floor.

" I don't have that kind of money!" I said. Ino waved it off.

" Don't worry about, I'll pay for it." she said. After she paid for it we were sitting in front of the store eating ice-cream. I looked at Ino.

" How am I gonna repay you? I don't have that kind of money, not to mention I really don't have a job." I said. Ino laughed.

" You can work at the flower shop with me until you pay off your debt." I smiled and nodded, happy that she was going to give me a job. I thought about it for a moment.

" Hey, is it okay if I bring my friends along? They need a job also." Ino nodded. I finished off my ice-cream. A few minutes later Noodle, Rayne, Sakura, and Brooke came walking out of the store, a worried expression on their faces. I stood up and waved, getting their attention. They ran over tho where me and Ino were. They sighed in relief.

" We thought something had happened to you!" said Rayne. I shook my head.

" Sakura dissapeared, I met someone, and came out here. She also paid for my clothes. She gave me a job too!" I pointed at Ino. They all looked at Ino. Suddenly, there was tension in the air. I looked from Ino to Sakura. They were glaring at each other. Brooke sighed.

" Did we miss something?" Noodle asked Rayne. She just shrugged. I got bored and started looking around. I saw a boy with brown hair and red on his face. He was wearing a light brown jacket and he had a puppy beside him. The puppy was white with brown ears and brown around his eye's.

" BILLBOARD-BROW!"

" INO-PIG!" I walked away from the conversation and walked towards the puppy. I tapped the boy on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at me. I could tell he was being cautious so I smiled.

" Can I pet your dog? He looks really cool!" He smiled and nodded. I bent down and looked at the dog. " Is it a boy or a girl?"

" Why ask?" the boy said. I looked at him.

" I don't want to call it a girl if it's a boy. The last time I did that, the dog attacked me." The boy laughed.

" It's a boy. His name is Akamaru, and mines Kiba Inuzuka." I smiled.

" My name is Christine." I said. I started petting Akamaru. His tail started wagging and he rolled over on his stomach. I scratched his belly and his leg started moving. I laughed when his whole body started shaking. I felt someone tap my back. I looked up and saw Brooke standing there.

" Time to go." She said. I nodded and stood up. I saw Kiba blushing a bit.

" See ya later Kiba!" I said. Brooke quickly turned her head. She looked at Kiba and blushed.

" Hello Kiba..." she said.

" Hi Brooke..." They blushed a little bit more. I picked up Akamaru and tried to walk off with him. I made it to the group before I heard Kiba start yelling for his dog. I started laughing. I walked back over to Kiba. I put Akamaru on top of his head when he wasn't looking and hid behind Brooke. Akamaru put his paws in front of Kiba's eye's. He smiled. They walked off and I came out of hiding behind Brooke.

" I like seeing a boy and his dog so close." I said. Brooke nodded. We walked back over to the group. Ino and Sakura had stopped glaring at each other, but when I got there, Ino looked at me.

" Do you like Sasuke?" she asked. I looked at her.

" Who?" Ino sighed in relief. Everyone spent a few minutes talking, and I got bored. I looked around at the crowd. I saw a boy with raven blue hair. His hair was styled strangely and he was wearing a black shirt with a strange logo on it, and light blue shorts He was looking around for something when our eye's met. He had onyx eye's, he smiled. It made my heart stop. He walked towards us, but I knew it would take a few minutes for him to get here. I looked at Sakura and Ino.

" So... they aren't from around here?" questioned Ino

" Hey... does anyone you know have raven blue, spikey hair, onyx eye's, and a strange logo on his shirt?" They nodded.

" Yeah... why ask?" asked Ino. I pointed.

" Because he's coming this way." I answered. Everyone looked at where I was pointing. Sakura and Ino sqealed in delight.

**He could make a good mate. **" Not again!" They all looked at me. I slapped a hand over my mouth. The boy walked over and sat down on the opposite end of the bench I had sat on when I had clapped my hand over my mouth in surprise. He closed his eye's and leaned back. I felt a strange tingling come over my body. It hurt, yet it tickled. I wasn't sure if I wanted to laugh or cry. It felt like something was being pulled out of me. I gasped as I was pulled forward out of the bench. Everyone looked at me in shock. I my vision went black, but I knew that I was still awake. After a few minutes, my sight came back. I saw a purple vapor coming from my hands. They were the same color as Crystal's eye's... no, they were a bit darker. I held my hands up and looked at them. I felt a horrible pain in my chest. I screamed and clutched at where my heart was. The vapor receded from my hands and I took my hands away from my chest. The vapor started pouring from my chest. Tears streamed from my eye's.

" Is she alright?" I heard Sakura ask. I could barley hear it, but I did. The screaming that was going on around me didn't register. The vapor started taking shape. The amount of pain was incredible.

" Somebody... please stop the pain... please!" I cried, the tears were coming faster now. The vapor was taking the shape of something black. I barely felt a hand touch me. It started stroking my hair, trying to calm me down... it somehow lessened the pain, I wanted it to continue so I wouldn't have to worry about the pain. The vapor stopped coming from my body. I looked up and saw it go into the black wolf that was standing in front of me. She looked exactly like a smaller version of Crystal. Her amythest colored eye's, her gleaming black coat, even the blood red star on her chest. The pain slowly receded after what felt like an eternity. I collapsed onto the ground, clutching my chest. I felt a dull throb. The wolf came over and layed down beside me.

**This is a member of my clan, made by a combination of my chakra and a little bit of your's. Her name is Takira. She will protect you and train you. You will learn from both her and me. Me when you enter your mind and her when you are in your physical world. Sorry about the pain though, but it had to be done. I would have preferred it to be painless, but it wouldn't work as well as it did if it was painless. **The wolf started whimpering and licked my face, seeing if I was alright. I felt some other conscious touch my own. **You can also talk to her and your friends in their minds. Though you will have to open the connection until their demons do the same. **I raised my hand and started petting Takira. She continued to lick my face, trying to wipe off my tears. Takira growled as I felt someone touch me. I flinched, the hand jerked back. After a few minutes, I pushed myself up on wobbly arms. Takira put herself right next to me and I used her to help me stand up. My legs felt like they were about to give, but thankfully they didn't. I noticed that the entire street was dark, and my friends were just staring at me. I gave them a shaky smile. I noticed something had changed. I could see more clearly than I had been able to before, and I could smell a large amount of salt in the air. I could also hear the pulse of the people around me. It was a strange feeling.

" I... didn't...scare...you...did...I?" I said in a weak voice. Sakura ran over to me, tears in her eye's.

" Your okay!" she said, hugging me tight.

" Duh... what made you think I wasn't?" I asked her. The throbbing was starting to go away. Noodle walked over and hit me over the head. I fell to the ground.

" Don't ever do that to us again!" she said. I could smell salt, and realized that she had been crying. That was knew... I've never seen Noodle crying. Takira came between me and Noodle and growled, thinking that Noodle was attacking me. Rayne walked over slowly.

" Are... you sure your alright Christine? I mean, you were screaming and crying for a couple hours." I looked at her. I nodded. I saw the boy with onyx eye's, a boy with blonde spikey hair, Rayne, Noodle, Ino, and Sakura. I slowly nodded. I stood up again and used Takira as support. My legs failed and I landed on the bench. Then I remember that someone had been stroking my hair.

" Who... who was the person stroking my hair?" I asked. No one answered. I shrugged it off." Thanks anyways... I think it took my mind off the pain for a bit." He nodded. I looked around and pointed to the blonde boy and the onyx eyed boy.

" The blonde haired idiot is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm Sasuke Uchiha." said the onyx eyed boy. I smiled and nodded.

" Nice to meet you. My name is Christine." They all looked at the wolf. She looked at them, wondering how she should react.

" What's his name?" asked Sakura. Takira growled, she flinched back.

" Takira, and she's a girl." I said. Sakura nodded, understanding why Takira had growled

" Sorry Takira." Sakura apologized Takira only nodded. I smelled something that reminded me of beef noddles... probably ramen.

" Okay, who has ramen?" I looked at each of them. They shook their heads.

" Why are you asking about ramen?" asked Ino. I shrugged.

" I smell beef ramen. Why?" Brooke, Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke looked at Naruto. He shrugged.

" I was hungry earlier." Ino looked at me.

" You could smell that?" I nodded. I stood up. My legs still felt a bit weak but I could walk. I looked at Takira.

_Now... how did Crystal say I could talk to her?_ I felt another consciousness touch my own. I let it in.

-Christine? You alright?-

-Ta-Takira?-

-Good, you figured out how to talk to me.- I smiled, Takira wagged her tail

" What are you smiling about? asked Sasuke, a look of suspicion crossed his face. I shrugged.

" Does anyone know where we can stay at for the night?" I asked. " I'd rather not be at the hospital." Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Brooke, and Gaara looked at Sasuke. He shrugged.

" Fine, you can sleep at my place." he said. I smiled. We started walking off. I smelled something that reminded me of something... but I couldn't quite place it. It had a kind of acid like smell, and yet it smelled of something else. I felt Takira tense besides me. I stopped. The smell was coming from behind me. I turned around at the same instant Takira did. I quickly looked around the group. I felt a strange aura emitting from the back. Me and Takira slowly walked towards the smell. It was so strong it made me want to gag. I looked at everyone as we passed. Not Naruto...Sakura...Ino...Noodle...Rayne...Brooke... Gaara... that left only one person. I made it to Sasuke and quietly looked at him. I didn't see anything wrong, but the smell of acid was over-powering. I stood behind him, hopping he wouldn't notice me. Takira stayed in front of him. I saw her suddenly freeze up. I knew it wasn't good. Sasuke stopped and turned towards me. I braced myself for what might come next. He was facing fully towards me. The smell grew stronger suddenly as he opened his eye's. They were blood red with two tomoe in each eye. I looked at them and saw nothing but coldness. It scared me. Takira unfroze and ran between me and him, growling in defiance as Sasuke took a step towards me. I found it strange that no one noticed it... Then it hit me. He had used a jutsu to freeze them! The only reason Takira was able to free herself was because she was made up from three different chakra's. hers, mine, and Crystal's! She had to use a combination of the chakra's to free herself. I walked up beside her defiantly, my head up, looking into his cold eye's.

" What do you think you're doing?" I asked calmly. He shrugged casually.

" Seeing if I could talk to you." he replied, taking another step. I stood still.

" The least you could do is get rid of those eye's. Not only do they creep me out, but they are giving off a really bad acid-like smell." I said, crinkling my nose. He sighed and closed his eyes.

" This is so stupid..." he said before he opened them back up again. They were his usual onyx color. The smell dissapeared, I sighed in relief.

" That is so much better... I can breathe again." I scratched Takira's ear and she calmed down a bit. " So... what is you wish to talk about Sasuke?" He pointed towards Takira, causing her to bristle up again. I felt my legs wobble, and I put my hand on Takira to keep myself stable. She immediately grew to my size, that way I could lean on her. I looked at her.

-How did you do that?-

-One of the power's Crystal gave me was the power to change my size.-

-Remind me to thank her later.-

-Understood.- I looked back at Sasuke.

" Where did Takira come from?"

" If you were watching, you would have seen that she had came from me. She is made up of my chakra completely, though she is alive and she isn't a clone, she can't be dismissed only killed." I said. He looked at me with an odd look.

" Is that the best explanation that I'm going to get?" he asked. I nodded. He sighed and dismissed the jutsu. Everyone started walking again. We followed Sasuke for about half an hour before we made it to Sasuke's house. It was HUGE! We walked in the front door and looked around. We were in a large white hallway There was a small wooden table that had a doily on it that covered the entire thing. A vase filled with flowers sat o top. The vase was onyx colored. I took my shoe's off and started walking around. Their were three door's on my left and four door's on my right. I took the first door on my left and entered a large living room. There was a plain tan couch, a small, round coffee table, and a Indian style rug. I saw a picture hanging of a younger Sasuke with three other's in it. They were all smiling. Sasuke was sitting on the shoulder's of a older kid with long, black hair. Probably a brother by the way the face was shaped. They sat in the middle. On their right was a man with long, dark-brown hair. His smile seemed a little hallow, maybe even empty. On their right was a beautiful young woman, probably in her twenties or thirties She had dark blue hair, darker than Sasuke's, and her smile was calm and full of love and happiness. I smiled. Sasuke was smiling like he had just made a perfect victory by getting on top of his brother's shoulder's. I walked out of the room and looked into the next one. It was a simple room with a small bed with maroon walls. A dresser in the corner was the only thing that stood out. The third door was a bathroom. It was small, with robin's egg blue wall's and a small fuzzy carpet the exact same color. It had a bathtub that was also a shower, and a large mirror that, when opened, was a medicine cabinet. I stepped out of the room and closed the door. I turned around and bumped into someone. I lost my balance and started falling. I felt something rough and moving grab ahold of me. It helped me back up to my feet. It let go of me once it was sure I wouldn't fall. I looked at my waist and saw Gaara's sand. The sand went back inside Gaara's gourd. I smiled.

" Thank's Gaara!" I said. He nodded and walked off. I looked at the other four door's. The first one turned out to be a bedroom a bed. The bed was a deep ocean blue color. The carpet was a light shade of grey and the walls were a dark blue. It had a large mirror that was about four feet tall, two feet wide, and trimmed in a dark purple, a dresser, a closet, and one black bean bag. I opened the door to the next room. It had one bed. The walls were purple, the carpet was black, and the bed was a lilac color. It too had a mirror trimmed in silver, a closet, and a dresser. The next room had only one bed also. It's walls were a light pink, the bed was a darker pink, and the carpet was the same color as the walls. The dresser was a light pink and the mirror was trimmed with a light blue that looked good on the walls. I checked the next door and it led to the kitchen. It had a wood flooring and it's walls were white, along with the counter top. A large table sat in the middle of the room that looked large enough to hold about ten people comfortably Everyone was sitting down, eating ramen. My stomach growled and I looked around for Takira. I felt someone nudge my back. I turned around and there stood Takira. I smiled.

-Where were you?-

-In the backyard.-

I sat down between Gaara and Rayne and started eating my ramen. After a few minutes, Takira started nudging Gaara. He looked down at her and she whimpered. He set his bowl of ramen on the floor. Takira licked his hand in thanks and started eating. I smiled.

" It seems you made a new friend." I said, looking at Gaara.

" Who?" he asked.

" Takira. She seems to have taken a liking to you." After dinner was over, everyone left. The only one's left were Me, Takira, Noodle, Rayne, and Sasuke.

" I claim the purple room!" yelled Rayne, making a run towards the said room. Noodle ran after her.

" I call the blue one!" she called.

" I call the pink room!" I said, running to the room. I stepped into my room and started putting my clothes up. After about an hour, everything was put away. I was dressed in a light purple night-shirt and dark blue pants I didn't notice it before, but each bedroom had another door in it that went into a private bathroom. I brushed my teeth and put my hair up in a high pony-tail after brushing it thoroughly. My bedroom had a large window in it with a little couch like thing right in it. I opened the window and sat on that little couch and gazed at the moon. Takira jumped up and curled up beside me, her head raised to the moon. I scratched behind her ears and leaned up against the wall.. The moon looked so big, I couldn't help but wonder what else was out in the night, looking at that same moon. I stood up and put some shoes on. Me and Takira hopped out the window and started walking down the street. We walked towards the Hokage Mountain. Naruto had told me that it was the mountain that had the faces of the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Hokage's. We walked for ten minutes before we got there. We climbed to the top and layed down, looking at the star's and the moon. It seemed so quiet and peaceful that I started to doze off. I heard someone coming and quickly sat up. Me and Takira heard a twig snap. We turned around toward the source of the noise. A few seconds later, Gaara stepped out of the shadow's and into the moonlight. I sighed a breath of relief and smiled. I motioned for him to come over. I sat sown and he sat down next to me, Takira laying down at our feet. I fell asleep an hour later, snuggled up against Takira. I remember waking up when I felt someone pick me up and start walking. I looked up into Gaara's face and blushed.

_W-wow... he's really hot. _**I know. Maybe you should try and date him.** _He's not doing this because he likes me, he's doing it because it's the right thing to do._ **If you say...** She started showing me images of what could happen between me and Gaara, I blushed at how inappropriate they were... not to mention how graphic and realistic. I felt my whole face heat up as I closed my eye's. I felt his cool hand touching my warm face. I shivered at the contact. I cracked open an eye and saw a small flash of worry in his eyes. My face got warmer. A while later, he layed me down in my bed. I felt Takira jump on it and curl up at the end of my feet. I heard my window close and I opened my eye's. Gaara had dissapeared, but there was a black teddy bear with a red ribbon around it's neck right next to the window. I got up and walked over to it. I picked it up and smiled. I looked out the window for Gaara. I didn't see anyone. I smiled. I walked back over to my bed and curled up, the bear tight in my arms.

Rayne: That was such a great chapter.

Christine: Eh... I think I could have done better.

Noodle: I think Sakura hates me...

Christine: I wonder why.

Noodle: Stop being a smart Alec you moron!

Sasuke: Lee! I'm not gay! Leave me the hell alone!

Lee: Come back Sasuke! Be with me forever!

Sasuke: Somebody kill this freak!

Naruto: Lee still chasing Sasuke?

Rayne: Yes, poor thing. I hope Lee doesn't try anything.

Itachi: admiring his nails Nice job.

Rayne: Who do you think should have the cotton-candy next?

Christine: I really couldn't care less... Hey, what happened to Noodle?

Noodle:... I need some help...hanging over a pit of acid

Christine: Found her...

Rayne: I want a demon inside me to!

Noodle: It would be nice once I got down from here...

Christine: I get the point. You all already have demons, they just haven't given you anyone to train you in the physical world yet.

Noodle: Why not?

Christine: I haven't figured out what kind of demon's I wanted to give you yet.

Noodle: Can we decide on what kind of demon we get?

Christine: Let me think about it. Would any of you guys like a Phoenix demon?

All:...Lee is still chasing Sasuke, Itachi is somewhere, Naruto has disappeared, and some random people are trying to find Christine and kill her for making Lee be gay and for trying to turn Sasuke into a gay-wad-emo-freak

Christine: Fine... no Phoenixes...

Gaara: Ino is eating some cotton-candy with Choji.

Noodle: We really don't want to know this.

Rayne: I want to know this!

Christine: Gaara, record whatever Choji and Ino do. Anything else before anything important happens.

Noodle: Yes...points to Sasuke, who locked Lee up someplace VERY, VERY, VERY FAR AWAY I declare you... BUMBLE!

Sasuke:...My name is Sasuke though...

Noodle: You are here-by named, Bumble Bee!

Sasuke:... But I'm Sasuke! Sasuke Uchiha! I cant be named Bumble!

Christine: Yeah! What if I want to call him Gay-Man?

Noodle: You cant because his name is Bumble and that's that!

Itachi: Wow... you just gave my stupid little brother a very gay name...

Sasuke: How many times do I have to tell you people. I'M. NOT. GAY!

Gaara: What's up with the cotton-candy?

Christine: Oh yeah... I guess we should tell the readers about the cotton-candy.

Rayne: In one of Christine's stories at school, she spiked the cotton-candy with a potion-

Noodle: -that will make who ever eats it go to the person that they are in love with and-

Rayne: -tell them that they love them. It can be really romantic, but it can also be really-

Christine: -creepy because the person who eats it could be gay. Take Lee as an example!

Sakura: Read and Review everyone!

Noodle: Hey, that's my line BITCH! chases Sakura with a chainsaw

Christine: "They say love hides behind every corner. I must be walking in circles!" "When life gives you lemons make grape juice Then sit back and watch the world wonder how the hell you did it."

Rayne: Where did that come from?

Christine: Some quotes I got of a story. I like them... especially about the lemons to grape juice one! I also need something from the veiwers. I have an idea, but I need something. The cast is going to have Kareoko night soon, and I need some ideas on what the cast should sing. So, if you have any idea for some songs, please give it.

Rayne: Don't forget, you're not going to put anymore chapters up UNTIL you get at least five more reveiws.

Christine: I'm not?

Noodle: By the way, everyone who isn't a Naruto Character is real. She e-mails the story to me and Rayne so that we may enjoy reading it.

Christine: You're just saying that to be nice.

Noodle: So? I don't care as long as the veiwers like me.

Christine: I LOVED Halloween. My feet are still sore... Anyways, if you have anyquestions about the characters, or you want to ask Noodle, Rayne, or me a question, just let me know and I'll answer it to the best of my advantage.

Noodle: You're just saying that because you don't want people hating you.

Christine:sighs, slumps down You have ruined all my joy. Hope you enjoy. I put in two chapters today, so LOVE ME! (cackles with insane laughter, then starts coughing)


End file.
